


A Dangerous Blood Thread

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Drama, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Forbidden, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mist of everything a dangerous love games begin, the police forces around the corner, Kame just wants to find his way out and Jin starts to doubt everything and just want to see a reason behind his move. He don't want to live in a lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Main: Akame, Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya  
> Paring: Kamenashi Kazuya/Akanishi Jin, Kamenashi Kazuya/Akanishi Jin/Kitamura Kazuki, Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamada Ryosuke 
> 
> Characters: Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin, Ryo Nishikido, Yamashita Tomohisa, Yamada Ryosuke, Kitamura Kazuki, Yuya Kamenashi, Tanaka Koki, Takizawa Hidaki, Kamenashi Yuichiro, Kamenashi Koji, Fujigaya Taisuke, and Kamenashi’s father. 
> 
> AU: Yakuza, police law and forbidden love. 
> 
> My version of a Yakuza fanfic, this might have done many times but I needed to write it down when I had a good muse. 
> 
> I am just sharing my share of brilliance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jin is thirty seven in my story and Kame’s twenty two.

Pants, sounds of heavy breathing reached the inside of the tiny room. The heavy sound from a base underneath two panting bodies drowns their heavy moans. Nails digs into white creamy smooth skin at the fragile flesh at the waists. Flesh met flesh in an eternal dance, pants closed out the heavy thumping sound from the base as a head arch backwards as stomach muscles tensed as his climax swarm him over and the pressing weight on his fragile thin waist loosen and a body slumbers on top of his. 

Jin rolls onto his back as he slowly pulled out from that tight puckering hole hearing a feint whimper coming from the man beside him and Jin puffs out a couple of breaths before he reached after a smoke and lit it, drawing a long drag he let the smoke out from his lungs. Stubby fingers reaches out taken a hold on the smoke as he let the tip into his mouth taking a long drag holding the smoke inside him before he let it out through his thin lips. Jin saw those lidded eyes, those brown eyes. Jin sigh as he started to feel the feint tingle of headache make it self-known behind his temples.

The man beside him sat up, Jin could hear the feint groan of pain come from the younger man. He wonder how much younger, a part of him wanted to ask another part of him felt illegal, forbidden. His eyes travel that thin muscle body, of course he had seen that tattoos, tattoos of a yakuza. Dragons, the huge black red tattoo of a dragon marred that skin on the back, but that wasn’t the only tattoo that was a painting on that skin. The young man in front of him was dangerous, he knew how dangerous. 

He couldn’t understand it when he closed his eyes seeing that wonderful face drown in ecstasy, moaning and groaning underneath him, so young but yet so dangerous, he knew whose name he carried. 

Lidded eyes saw those tattoos disappearing underneath the garments, a black top and lean creamy white legs hidden from his sight in a pair of black tight leather pants. 

Jin met those eyes once again, he wonder what they were thinking, what thoughts lay behind those dangerous eyes as stubby fingers once again reached out and taken a hold on the smoke and those thin lips puffs smoke into his face before those thin lips pulls up into a half a smirk, but his look was cold and no emotions was shining in those eyes as he slowly withdrawals himself and begins to walk towards the door in determined steps. 

“Will I ever see you again?” 

The young man stopped dead in his tracks.

“No.” 

“Then at least give the name, of the person I fucked.” 

Jin could almost see the smirk on the persons face, even if his back was turned against him. 

“Kamenashi Kazuya…” 

Jin closed his eyes. He had known but even then it felt like a punch in his stomach.

Why?

His awaking mind caught up with the situation and the hammering from the base told him it was time to head home, but why did it feel like Kamenashi Kazuya had walked away with his heart. 

 

\----

 

-Police office Shibuya

 

“Akanishi Jin!” 

Jin looks up from the stack of papers his coffee mug hanging at the tip of his under lip he gazes up when he saw his boss standing at the entrance of his office.

“What?” 

“How’s the case going?” 

“Which one of them do you mean, the child that was kidnapped, the girl who got rapped, or the family that was slaughter a few months back and haven’t located the killer yet-“ 

“Haha, very funny, Akanishi…” His boss Nishikido Ryo tells him as he rolled his eyes.

Jin smirked, but a part of him wanted to tell his boss that nights ordeal, it was behind this case policy, something forbidden, it was never said that he would go undercover to fuck one of their top one cases today. 

The Kamenashi’s had become a huge threat. 

“Thought so…” Jin teased.

He had known Ryo since kindergarten, they had stayed friends since then and still were and later they grow interested in laws and crime both entered the same school and now, here they were in their thirties’ working against criminals and for the laws in the Tokyo police force at the boarders of Shibuya. But Jin stayed as police officer, while Ryo had worked himself up to be a boss controlling everyone like they were his puppets. 

“So, Jin to the point…”

“Yea, yea I know what you meant Ryo-chan…”

Jin flipped through his file of papers. 

“I don’t know where the Kamenashi’s will strike next, but I’ll keep my eyes and ears open, if something happens it happens, but I have Yamada and Yamapi on it right now stalking their third youngest son Kamenashi Kazuya, to see his next move.” 

“Good keep it up, but be careful. Kamenashi is a dangerous name, never forget that!” 

Jin saw Ryo’s slim form disappear and he heaved a sign of relief wash over him, Ryo know him the best, it was just time before he could see right through him and discover his biggest secret, that he had fucked the third youngest brother in the Kamenashi clan. 

His mind plunged back two days ago, he had wanted information out from the younger guy but not getting anything, instead his mind fuzzed, emotion running like a dangerous poison through his body, like a trap he had fallowed his buzzed body ended up in bed with none other than Kamenashi Kazuya himself, he had walked a dangerous line, but if a look would have killed, Kazuya could have killed him but he hadn’t and a part of him wonder why? He knew how the clan policy worked, so why hadn’t Kazuya killed him? 

Closing his eyes for a while as he rub them trying to get his swirling mind work with him.

Kazuya you’re a hard case. 

Standing up, he needed more coffee badly to be able to go through this day, evening. Hopping his dear co-worker would find out something.

Jin rubbed his eyes, throwing a gaze at the clock. 

Six o’clock, his co-workers had called him before telling him about their progress, Kazuya had disappeared into a dangerous ally and he had come back looking grimmer then before which meant that Kazuya would stalk a new prey tonight, feeling anxious just sitting there doing nothing, glancing at his phone, no new message no new calls. 

Damn Kazuya what’s on your mind? 

Jin wanted to know, he wanted to read that boys thoughts. 

Kazuya you really are something.

He jumps when he heard the familiar tone from the phone calling and he snapped the phone open as he hit the answering button.

“Akanishi, here…” 

“Akanishi-san, he’s in a down street in Shibuya, one of those places where you don’t want to tread.” 

“Thank you, Yamada-san, be careful.” 

Jin knew where they were, there was a few of those down towns ally’s you didn’t want to tread, but there was only one place where the Kamenashi’s would hang out. 

Jin flips his phone closed as he ended the call, snatching his jacket on the way, he hopped his two co-workers would lay low, while he was on his way. 

 

\-----

 

Yamada ends the call as he looked over at his senpai, Yamapi that was in his young thirty’s compare to him, he was just eighteen, but his high IQ and training had gain him joining the police force rather fast and now working on one of the most dangerous cases throw him a bit of the edge. 

“Should we fallow him?” 

Yamashita Tomohisa nods, looking a bit grim as he scans the area, this place was dangerous and he spotted many from the Kamenashi clan, or those clans that the Kamenashi had built underneath them, that was still lower than them, but they had got their trust it would seem. 

“Be careful, keep your eyes and ears open, and don’t let anyone fool you.” 

Yamada nodded. 

“Keep low profile, Jin-kun should turn up soon.” 

Closing the door they kept their head and back held high when they passed dangerous people and glances where throwed their way as they entered the bar, the bar looked like any other bar, but they knew which bar this one belonged too. 

“Be careful…” Yamapi whispers in Yamada’s ear as Yamapi stalked away from his younger partner to have a look around as he melted into the atmosphere in the maze of people, knowing where he could get some information. 

Yamada felt a bit at edge as he got left in a sea of sharks, heading to the counter he was met with a bald guy, a tattoo at the side of his left face, a black dragon that swung its way across his eye pass his cheek bone and down his throat, eyeing the piercings in the guy’s left ear and the bald guys eyes met his.

“What do you want kid?” 

“Umm…” 

Yamada needed to remind himself he was still on the case.

“Water thanks.” 

The bald guy smirked as he put a glass of water on the counter. 

“Enjoy!” 

“Thanks.” Yamada gave a faint smile as he takes a sip from the ice cold water.

“Koki, don’t scare the poor guy…” 

Yamada’s body froze, his senses screamed clearly run but he was frozen on the spot and he didn’t obey his body wishes and he looked at the person beside him. He knew danger when he saw it. 

“Sorry, Kame-chan...” Koki smirked as he attended another guest in this bar and Kazuya turns his attention to the boy beside him, eying him with his cold look but his gaze softens as his lips turned into a friendly smile. 

“I’ve never seen you here before…” 

“I uh…” 

Yamada’s eyes travel down that beautiful face, a face of an angel but a devil on the inside, indeed the third son of the Kamenashi’s clan was a beautiful creature - to beautiful to put into words, but dangerous was one of those words you could describe him with. 

His mind was completely blank and his eyes noticed how those muscles twitched underneath the silken garment as he leaned a bit on the bar counter and the outfit didn’t make it better. 

The long red elegant silken kimono make him even look more handsome and Yamada had to close his mouth. He was not going to fall into the sea that was Kamenashi Kazuya. Like a dangerous poison fruit that hunted his pray. 

Geisha. He looked like one. 

“You are new. I knew that when I first spotted you here, you look well kind off out of place…” Kamenashi chuckled. 

“Sorry, yea I needed something to drink badly…” Yamada gesture to his glass of water, he had forgotten taking a bottle of water with him when he had started his shift to occupy to fallow this young man that was standing beside him, but himself was much younger. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want something stronger?” Kamenashi purred low as he rubbed closer to young man.

“How old are you?” Kazuya purred into his ear as his fingers slowly teased the back as they run down that slim muscular back. 

Yamada swallowed a lump in his throat, he froze as he felt that body lean closer to his and he taste the smell that was Kamenashi Kazuya and he remind himself that he had a mission to do. 

“Maybe later…” He whispers as his voice was stained which tainted in fear. 

Kazuya smirked at the answer, he needed to seduce this young man and he had the whole evening. 

Yamada sips his water trying to put his mind on something else then at the dangerous man beside him he wouldn’t let himself be seduced. 

“Maybe it’s you who shouldn’t scare him…” Koki nods towards the scared child. 

Kazuya chuckles, the child had every reason to be afraid of him and he could see the fear in those eyes, they were shining with fear, he could smell it, it raged from the boy. 

Yamada gulped, he wonders where Yamapi was as he felt teeth nip down on his ear lobe and a whisper was heard once again.

“You never told me how old you where…” 

“Eighteen.” Yamada manages to get out as he draws in a breath. 

“Koki, give this boy something strong will you…” Kame purred out as he pressed a kiss on Yamada’s jaw bone. 

“Sure boss.” Koki smirks as he filled a glass of strong beer. 

Kazuya pulls Yamada into a kiss, he licked the under lip, knowing very well that Yamada wouldn’t respond he was frozen in shock from his ordeal, Kamenashi had chosen his pray for tonight and he wouldn’t let him escape.

Koki left the beer on the table as he smirk leaving Kame-chan and his pray as he attends other customers. Kazuya grabs a hold on the beer as he pulled away from those thin lips with a smile as he holds it in front of the young man in front of him. 

“Drink…” 

Yamada was frozen in fear, in cue his hand closed around the fragile glass and he took a sip, tasting the rich sweet taste of beer as he clunked down a couple of mouth full seeing Kamenashi’s lips turning into a smirk, it read danger and Yamada stops gulping down his beer his eyes couldn’t break free from that gaze, his mind was buzzed and his senses told him to run, he was falling in a dangerous trap, he knew how dangerous his head was spinning and his stomach growls from the lack of food. 

Arms steadied him, closing around him. 

“What did you put into the drink?” He whispers as he felt the world spinning of his axis.

Kazuya chuckled as pressed a kiss on the boys jaw. 

“Nothing to dangerous, just to have you sedated…” Yamada detects the feint hint of danger in that voice and he tremble as he found his legs obeying him as Kazuya led him through the crowd of people and his legs tipped up the staircase as he got led through a corridor his mind buzzed, his body screaming for him to escape, but he couldn’t control his body orders as he got led through a door.

He was caught in the trap and there was no returning, no escaping. 

Lips met his when he was pushed against the now closed door feeling a much more lean slim body rub closer to his and he groans as he open his mouth and a tongue slid into his hot cavern and hands grabbed a hold on his thin waists as the kiss turned hotter and more passionate. Kazuya pulled away as he licked over the thin lips tighten hiss hold on those thin slim waist as he turned the boy around, he started to tug his black T-shirt off letting it fall to the floor as both tumbles down on the bed, making Kame chuckle as fingers cares ghostly over creamy white skin and his hand caught something a handle from a gun as he pulled it from the back of the jeans as his hand closed more tighter around the metal thing. 

“You’re not as innocent as you look, I like that…” Kamenashi purrs dangerous as lips nipped at the neck and Yamada couldn’t help to moan and Kame put the gun on the bedside table and his fingers runs over skin as he run his hand over a growing bulge as he press his palm upon it rubbing it through the layer of the blue jeans making the younger moan. 

Yamada couldn’t think his mind was buzzed but his arms wound themselves around a delicate neck as he pressed his lips against the older boy, earning a groan from the guy above him and Yamada almost wanted to smirk at that he had managed to make one of the most dangerous guys on this planet groan, but Yamada knew in which position he was he felt fingers unzip his jeans and his shaky hands travel to the knot of the kimono starting to undo it.

Forbidden for crossing the dangerous line fallowing his body instincts he was trapped in an endless dance, in a dangerous cat and rat game his every fiber of his being screamed danger but looking into those lust full eyes, he couldn’t believe that this man was a big threat against society. Beautiful meant dangerous. A power tremble and Yamada was lost. 

The knot came undone and his palms reached that creamy white skin as he pushed the silk garment aside removing it from the shoulders, slowly in a teasing manner and he started to wiggle out from his jeans with a bit of help. His jeans joined the floor along with his black boxers and he blush a bit when those brown eyes took his slim tanned form, memoir it like a piece of artwork. 

Kazuya smirked, this will do, definitely do as he attacked those lips one again as he let the boy undress him. His kimono slid down towards the floor and a hand traveled inside his boxers wrapping around erect skin and Yamada smirked when he heard a pant. Satisfied that he managed to get the older one melt against him as he turned him on and he bit down in that delicate neck biting down nibbling hearing a gasp from the older one. Yamada let the last piece of garment fall to the floor as a finger starts slowly loosen him up as his tight muscles protested at the sudden invasion, but he couldn’t hold that groan from his lungs and a sound escapes and lips closed over his as his mind went completely blank. Another stubby finger pressed inside and his body twitched as he atomically met the finger his body giving into the pleasure that was overwhelming him and he heard a teasing chuckle from above him and he moaned when those fingers hit his prostate inside him making his back bow, those fingers withdrawals making him whimper into a warm mouth and he whined. Kazuya grabs a hold on those legs and he wrapped them around a slim waist much more muscular then his and slowly he felt himself being filled out as his muscles loosen up as Kamenashi burrows deep inside him and his nails clawed at the shoulders as Kamenashi Kazuya was buried to the hilt. 

Yamada let himself be kissed once again and Kamenashi rocks in a slow teasing dance hitting his prostate at once, the sound from the base drowns their panting sounds and Yamada closed his legs more tighter around those moving hips as he started to thrust back earning a surprise groan from Kazuya and he smirked a bit. He bit down in the under lip knowing he played with fire, but at this moment he didn’t care he was a burning nerve wrecking train, who knew that just small nips on his fragile skin on his neck would make him so damn turned on, it send s him flying over the edge and he felt his stomach muscles clench and with a groan he spilled his white seed on the stomach above him and his body sagged against the bed, small drops of sweat marred the skin and he could feel the body above him still and his lidded eyes watched that face loosen up deep in ecstasy and he felt warm seed fill him and the body fell atop of his those slim muscles not being able to hold the dangerous young yakuza upwards any longer ease down. Yamada’s fingers cares through those strands of light brown untamed mane as he felt puffs of air against his skin. 

 

\---- 

 

“Where is he?” 

“Jin, I don’t know…” Yamapi hissed to his so called friend as their eyes roamed the bar. 

Jin had found Yamapi engrossed in a casino game, as Yamapi had said he would try to get some information out from some dudes.

“You should have looked after him!” 

“He can look after himself.” Yamapi rolls his eyes. 

Jin sighed. Yamada was still so young. 

“Right now I wish those words where true…” Jin mutters as his gaze travel to a staircase.

“Come on…” He said as he patted Yamapi on the arm as he nods towards the staircase and both thinking the same thing and as they starts to head for the direction of the staircase avoiding pumping into people as the heavy music penetrated their ears making it almost impossible to focus on work. 

But they remind themselves what they were doing here. 

Yamada saw that red black tattoo of the dragon disappear as Kazuya readdressed himself in his kimono and he stood up from the bed.

“You were a good fuck…” He smirked as he heard knock on the door. 

Yamada turns his eyes towards the door feeling how he froze. 

Kazuya looks grim and that door was broken down and two voices shouted “police”, and Kamenashi grabs a hold on the gun that was lying on the bedside table pointing it between the eyes of a pair very familiar brown eyes. 

Two guns points at him and his eyes blinked. 

Yamada ruffled sheets against him to cover his nakedness, embarrassed beyond belief, ashamed was a good answer on what he was feeling right now. 

“Drop your gun, Kamenashi Kazuya…” 

Kazuya smirk a dangerous glint in his eyes, eyeing the window beside him.

“Why?” He asked as he fingered the pulling trigger slowly and gracefully stepping closer against the window being the dangerous beautiful creature he was. 

“Drop your gun; you should come with us…” Yamashita bit his lip. 

Yamada covered his nakedness. His mind didn’t want to comprehend with reality. 

“Au revoir~” Kazuya smirked his eyes flicker dangerous as he made an escape route, jumping through the window gracefully and Jin fired a shot but he missed as Yamashita chased after, jumping through the window and Jin, Jin shakes Yamada.

“What a hell where you thinking?” 

Yamada hangs his head in shame. 

Jin sighs as he rubbed his face, frustrated. 

“Get dressed. I am taking you to the hospital to get you checked out and after that I want a good explanation, got it!” 

Yamada nods obeying as he scrambled after his clothes and Jin smiled faintly as he turned around giving his co-worker space to get dressed, giving him some peace to sort out his feelings in this matter.

The boy dressed and they slipped out from the bar unnoticed and back to the car. Jin slid into his seat with a sigh as he flipped his phone open calling a familiar number. 

“Yes?” 

“He slipped away did he not?” 

“Yes…” Yamapi answer on the other side. 

“Oh well, come back to the car, we are taking this little rascal to the hospital…” 

Yamapi slips into the other car as Jin made the car move and slowly they left the shadowy down town. 

Yamada closed his eyes for a while, hopping that Kazuya didn’t find out that he was a cop - he hopped. 

 

\----- 

 

“Yamada-san here is going to be fine, but I want to keep him during the night. I found slightly trace of Deep Sedation in him.” 

Jin blinked, well he could’ve guessed that drugs lay behind it, a part of it or else Yamada would never had done what he had done. 

“Thank you sensei…” He said with a bow. 

The nurse walked away while Yamapi walks through the door as he also bowed to the nurse, in gratitude before he walked up to Jin. 

“Well what did our dear boss say?” 

Yamapi sigh.

“He’s on his way more or less…” 

“I’m sorry….” 

Both turned their heads against the slumbered person on the bed that looked more lost, than he was present. 

“Did he use condom?”

“No…” A mere whisper was heard.

“Yamada-kun what were you thinking!” 

Yamada wonder that himself, he let himself be seduced by something dangerous, a dangerous fruit that couldn’t be tamed.

“I hope you can convince our boss yourself…” Yamapi pats him on the shoulder. 

 

\------ 

 

Kamenashi Kazuya lets the door bang shut as he entered his sanctuary, his family estate. A huge mansion decorated in ancient Japanese traditional style on the inside. 

“You okay, nii-chan?” 

His eyes met his little brothers. Kamenashi Yuya and he grumbled a reply as he disappears up the stairs. Yuya blinked as he decided to fallow his brother that was stubborn at the moment. He knocked on the door, ignoring the word for him to enter as he slid the door open and entered. 

Kazuya turns around glaring at his brother. 

“Nii-chan…” 

Kame, hits the wall with his fist as a predatory growl escape his lips and a pair of arms wraps around his middle in a gesture to comfort him. 

“We need to find a new hiding place, the cops found us.” 

“They didn’t!” 

“Yes they did…” Kazuya growls, didn’t know if he felt more annoyed that those brown eyes he gazed into was a cop. His own emotion swirling inside him leaves him thrown of the edge. 

“I need to speak to our father…” Kame grumbles out, like he sounds defeated, and those arms came loose around him and he stalked out of his room with Yuya fallow him. 

Kazuya walked inside his father study without bother to knock. 

“Dad, we have a serious problem!” Kame mutters as his eyes flicker dangerous. 

His father looks up from a stack of papers. He blinked as his eyes met his third youngest son.

“Kame, what’s wrong son?” His father tells him. 

“The police found our hid out in Shibuya…” 

His father blinked.

“This is serious you know!”

“How could the police find you, I told you to be careful and watch your step, son.” 

“I was, or I thought I was until I had a cop in my bed!” 

His father opens his eyes widen in shock.

Kamenashi Kazuya lowers his head.

“Until you had what in your bed, Kame this is bad, very bad…” 

“Do the others know?” 

Kazuya shook his head.

“No…” 

“Then we need to tell them and find a new hid out, and you son will lay low, very low….” 

“Yes father.” 

His father sighs.

“We probably will scare some of our dealers away, but that can’t be help.”

“I’m sorry…” 

“No, Kame it’s not your fault, but please be careful…” His father tells him as reached for a phone to make some calls. 

“Yuya, look after your brother…” 

Yuya nodded with a bow as Kazuya turns around leaving his father to his business as Yuya walks after his big brother, himself deep in thoughts.

 

\---- 

 

“So they have taken Yamada of the case, eh?” Jin spoke as he was seated curled in a car in a down town ally.

“Yea, but not fired dear god…” Yamapi told him.

Yamada had got some days off to sort out his head and his actions, Ryo was not pleased but Kazuya had managed to use turned psychology making him fall into the trap. 

Jin understood partly, a part of him hated Kazuya for what he had done, the other part loved him.

Jin chuckled.

“That little rascal, I hope that Kazuya doesn’t suspects him.”

“No, one thing the little rascal did was leave his police badge in the car, thank god for that.”

“That little rascal could think.” Yamapi chuckle as he gazed across the ally. 

Jin leans his head against the window looking outside, it was quiet and calm, nothing out of the abnormal; they were in another part of town, keeping their eyes open to supernatural things.

The police radio buzzed, a sound came through.

“This is Tackey, come in.” 

Yamapi reached for the little device.

“This is Yamashita-san, come in.”

“I’ve found the new hid out.” 

“Any sign of Kamenashi?” 

“No not yet, don’t know if there is any back entrance this place is pretty huge.”

“Okay so they managed to find a new place at this short notice…” 

“Keep your eyes open and be careful.” Jin gives his opinion. 

“Of course, we’ll stay out here and keep our eyes open.” 

Jin smiled and radio turned quiet once again as Yamapi sighs beside him, this day turned dreadful after all. 

 

\---- 

 

Kazuya paced his room, he felt more restless than usual.

“Nii-chan, relax.” A whiny sound came from his right and his eyes met Yuya’s. 

“I feel restless…” 

Yuya chuckle as he strokes the fur of his white cat that had made her comfortable on his lap as he sat in his big brothers bed. 

Kazuya wasn’t used to be locked up in his own house, mansion to be specific.

“Of course you feel restless; you’re not used to be caged in your own house.” Yuya points out as his cat purred stretching her legs out. 

“I want…” 

“A fuck?” Yuya asked his older brother as he looked at him, his brother wanted a victim, a prey so he could play. 

Kazuya smirked, yea that would do.

“I need to occupy my mind with something...” 

“Well, I don’t think our dad keep us from the alcohol.” Yuya smirked as he stands up his cat climbing across his neck settling itself upon his shoulders.

“A glass of red wine and a game of chess I wouldn’t say no too…” 

Yuya’s eyes flicker up accepting the challenge as he dragged his older brother out from the room. 

Walking down the wine yard, getting a bottle of red wine they went for two glasses in the kitchen and left to the study room. 

Yuya poured them each a glass as Kame put up the chess board. 

“White or black?” 

“White…” Yuya tells him.

Kame swirled his wine as he takes a sip, tasting the sweet taste of the rich red wine.

“Let’s play.” 

Kame smiled as he took his seat and they were engrossed in the game, not bother when the clock ticked as seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. 

The chess pieces moved elegantly. 

The door open to the study and a head peeked inside.

“Sons?” 

“Yes dad?” Yuya and Kazuya asked as both turned their head against him with their glass of wine in each hands. 

“Don’t you want any dinner?” Their father smiled at them. 

Kame chuckle, casting a glance at the clock, well time had moved fast, funny. 

Kazuya stands up as he stretched his back and the rest of his limbs smiling sheepishly at his father. Yuya makes the last draw on his chess piece before walking after   
his big brother, heading towards the kitchen. 

Chess made you focus on something else, strategy funny a piece of game could be turned into a deadly weapon as well. 

“You okay son?” 

Kazuya nods as he slumbered down in a chair at the table. 

“I’m sorry…” His father told him.

“Don’t mention it. I try to keep myself a low key…” 

His father sigh as Yuya smiled as he strokes his cat’s white fur that lay like a scarf around his neck.

“So where are the rest of our dear brothers?” Yuya asked.

“Out meddling in dangerous business, your oldest are keeping an eye on the police forces that gathers around town…” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Just don’t fall in love with one…” His father scolded. 

Kamenashi Kazuya’s heart clench, it was too late for that. 

 

\----- 

 

Jin walks in lazily into his office, no evidence where Kamenashi where lay in front of him, this dreadful night was turning into an end.

Where are you Kazuya?

Jin rubs his eyes away from the tiredness that weight him down. 

“So, Kamenashi is hiding this time…” 

“Ryo~”

Jin met his friend’s eyes it wasn’t his boss that was standing in front of him but his friend he had known all these years. 

“Yea, no sign of him nor any of his so called brothers…” 

Ryo smiled sadly. 

“He’s lying low, hiding.” 

Jin nodded as he fixed the last things in his office turning to Ryo.

“You want a ride home?” 

Ryo nods as he waits for his friend. 

“Jin, there’s something with you, I don’t know what but you’re of the edge and distant more than usual, after Yamada’s ordeal that night you closed yourself off even more. Something is wrong something have happen?” 

“Tell me…” 

Jin sighs as he slid into the driver seat waiting for Ryo to join him and closing the door as he drove away from the parking lot. 

“Yea, it just throwed me off quite a bit, Kamenashi is like a drug himself you can drown in him and he pulls you in like he’s a forbidden fruit to taste and very few has reached that fruit but those who does can live to tell the tale.” 

Ryo raised his eye brow.

“Something you wanted to share?” 

“Yea, the part that Kazuya knows I’m a cop…” 

Ryo blinked.

“How?” 

“Maybe because I shared his bed and that was my own consciousness, I did it to try to gather more inside information.” 

“You didn’t find that little information important…” Ryo growled at his friend. 

“I’m sorry okay!” Jin raised his voice as he throws a pensive glance at his friend. 

“Kazuya is a dangerous man Jin, you making me wanting to throw you of this case, but I won’t, even if Kazuya knows who you are.” 

Jin nods. 

“Be careful next time and no more side steps from you, than I don’t know what to do with you…” Ryo sighs sadly looking at his friend. 

Well taking it back it didn’t matter, what was done was done. 

Jin tried to think about anything to get Kazuya out of his mind, those palms that tightness when he had felt those muscles clench around his pulsing flesh making him to have the best climax he had ever experience and what most drove him mad was the gentleness during the love making itself. 

The image fitted Kazuya perfectly, but he was a dangerous fruit to taste. 

He drove the car into the parking area in a small neighborhood.

“Try to get the third youngest son out of your head…” 

The car door closed and Jin was left with his thoughts. 

Psychology is a sin. 

Jin closed the door to his one room apartment; it was small but fitted him perfectly, cheap so he could save money. He took a beer from the fridge, looking out the window seeing the clouds hover in the air, rain was waiting to fall, to pour down.

In these times he wished where Kamenashi’s estate lay. 

His fist pulled tightly.

I will find you Kazuya and when I do I have you in my gasp and I won’t let you go. You can have your sadistic games with my co-worker but not with me. 

 

\----- 

 

“Your oldest brother was kind enough to inform us that the cops lay low…” 

Kazuya blinked as his father stood there in the doorway to the study. 

“They are lying low?” 

“Yes according to Yuichiro.” 

“They want to draw us out…” Kame chuckles dangerous, something flickers in those eyes. 

“It appears so.” 

“I will continue lying low dad, don’t worry about me.” 

“But I am, worried about you, you’re not used to being locked up like a caged animal.” 

“True… But it’s for our own safety…” 

His father sighs. 

“That’s true, but you could maybe break free from our organization from one day and search a local club, move among the maze of people…” His father winked. 

Kazuya blinked as he stood out walking towards the window, the rain was pouring down smatters against the window as the wind howl outside. 

“Someone could recognize me…” 

His father strokes some hair away from his shoulder as a palm came at rest on his shoulder. 

“Break free…” His father told him as he patted his son on the back and left his son to his thoughts. 

His father would regret those words as Kazuya took upon his father’s words, but he looked to his side seeing both Yuichiro and Koji engrossed in a casino game, trying to give their younger brother some space. 

Kame orders a beer, he wanted to concentrate on something else then worry about that someone would recognize him, their name was famous after all, but his dear big brother’s seemed to enjoy themselves doubt the danger that lay around the corner. 

 

\------ 

 

“Akanishi…” 

“I have found him.”

“Where?” 

“Thank You, Pi, please get out from there…” 

Jin rubbed his face tiredly as he untangles himself from the blanket, throwing it aside as he gets his wobbly legs under control and heads to the bedroom for a quick change of clothes. 

He was on the hunt tonight.

I told you I would find you. 

 

\------ 

 

Kazuya’s eyes stalked his pray and he smirks as he gulped down the last couple of sips from his beer. Leaving the empty glass on the counter it was time to ensnare his pray. 

Koji nudges his older brother and nodded towards the maze of people. 

“Seems like Kazu-chan has his eyes on a pray…” 

Yuichiro chuckled, Kazuya was himself and it was scary when he wasn’t. 

Kazuya stalked up behind his pray, flicking a smile that would make guys bend down on their knees to his bidding. He whispered something in the guy’s ear, making   
the older man turns around meeting his eyes. 

Kame leans down pressing his lips against the stranger’s lips, tasting the sweet taste as a thrilling feeling spread inside every fiber of his being. 

“I want you…” He whispers as he nipped the under lip between his teeth pulling those lips into another kiss. 

The much older man moaned slightly as he wrapped his arms around a delicate neck to bring himself to stand up. 

“Then let’s find a room…” The man whisper in a cue to try to seduce this young man as he saw the lust dancing in those eyes and he felt an overflowing feeling spread inside him. 

Kame smirked. A mere whisper could make anyone obey him if he played his cards right. 

His brothers saw their dear little brother disappear up the staircase as they returned to their card game knowing very well that someone would satisfied his needs tonight. 

Kazuya closed the door behind him as he pushed a much taller body against his pressing his slim body against the man. He licked his tongue along that delicate neck earning a moan from the older man as he rubbed his pelvis against a growing erection, fingers lazily unzipped the designer jeans and a warm shaky hand slipped inside the heath as Kame rubs his palm against the growing skin.

A gasp was heard and Kame pressed his lips against the man’s as he slipped his hand away traveling up as he started to fumble the buttons away. Hands slid underneath his own shirt feeling warm palms stroke his white creamy skin, body tightly pressed against each other they began a waltz towards the bed. Tumbling down on a much softer mattress Kame moaned when he felt a much heavier weight on him. His skin screaming after contact and he slid the shirt away from the shoulders and it fell on the floor. Lips nips down his skin on his throat careful and hands helped him wiggle out from his red polo shirt and long delicate fingers tweaked his left tiny nipple as he felt teeth closed over his right nipple as a tongue rolled around. Electricity shot like a gun inside his body making him moan. Kazuya flipped his pray underneath him as he started to pull the pants down along with the boxers slowly and teasingly and his mouth enfolds around a growing erection and he licked the blue blood vein up to the tip swirling his tongue around the clit making the man underneath him melt into a boneless mess and his finger start to circle the opening pressing inside making the older one pant after breath. 

Kazuya hummed around the shaft feeling it growing larger inside his wet hot mouth as a second finger pass the ring of muscles but the sound of a door open brought him back to reality and his brown eyes met a pair of familiar brown eyes. 

“So you come to kill me…” He licked his mouth cleansing it away from the essence. 

“No…” The familiar voice enters Kame’s ears.

“Hand me in?” 

Kazuya left the older man panting on the bed still in daze as he slid of the bed walking towards a lost case. 

“No.” 

Kame blinked.

“Then what are you doing here?” 

“I want you!” 

Kame chuckled as he gazed at the bed.

“Sorry but you’re not my pray for tonight and if you’re kind enough you might be my pray for a second time but not tonight…” He smirked as he runs his finger down Jin’s chest. 

Jin growled as his fingers closed over Kazuya’s cheeks and he pressed his lips against the younger boys roughly biting and nipping on the under lip cutting off the yakuza’s air supply. 

“I don’t care…” He growls out as he pushed Kame against the bed until they tipped over and Kazuya falls down beside his pray as he got manhandle. Jin corrupted his mind as lips continue to kiss his as fingers started to tug at his unmade zipper and button. Kame couldn’t contain that moan and a pair of lidded eyes looked at them. 

“I should leave you both alone…” 

Kazuya saw that body sit up and he pushed Jin off him as he reached after the older man, closing his hand around that wrist. 

“Don’t you dare leave…” 

Eyes blinked and Jin huffed as he continue pressing kisses down a creamy pale white skin nipping at the fragile skin on a neck. 

“I’m fucking him…” He growls as he made his point. 

Kame chuckled darkly as his fingers caress through dark strands of hair. 

“Chill darling you’ll have me…” Kame brought that head up and pressed his lips against familiar plump lips and he felt a body shift closer against his side as his hair was removed and teeth nipped at his skin making him moan. 

Fingers starts slowly to undress Jin, his garment spreading sprawled out on the floor as he lower Kazuya gently down on the bed, his mind caught up with was happening around him.

Mine, you are mine. 

Jin saw code red. 

Defend his territory.

Legs closed around his waist as he got lowered closer and then tightness. A moan erupts at the warmth that was spreading around him, and slowly and gently he sank down inside the heath and Kazuya arch his head back moaning and Jin covered his face with gentle kisses. He stilled letting the younger have a moment to loosen up and he felt long fingers start to prod him. Seeking his warmth as two long delicate fingers moved inside him and he moaned as he nipped at a neck feeling the tingled of sweat drops made themselves known and Kazuya nudged him to move he was ready as he felt the slim body shiver underneath his and he silence that whimper with a kiss. 

“Patience...” 

Patience is a virtue. 

Jin felt a kiss at his shoulder blade and teeth nipped as palms kept him steady as he felt something nudge his ring of muscles and slowly pushed inside making Jin moan as he bit down in a throat and fingers tangled in his hair.

“Jin move…” A groan came from thin moist lips. 

“So you know my name?” 

Kazuya chuckle sheepishly as he tightens his hold around those hips feeling the gently strokes and he moans. Kazuya wanted to know the enemy. He felt the familiar tighten in his stomach muscles as every stroke hit his prostate deep inside, making his skin shine with glistering of small drops of sweat a palm settling on his stomach as it tense painfully. He was close and that palm glides smoothly up his chest and rubs over a sensitive tiny nub and lips pressed against his drawing him into a deep passionate kiss and he saw stars dance in front of his eyes the world became blurry and he groans in ecstasy as he sank down panting against the mattress. His chest heaving as he whines as he felt the tiny bits of brush against his bundle of nerves and he wound his arms around Jin’s neck pressing his lips against him biting down on the under lip feeling the body still and warm white liquid fill him and the body sagged over his satisfied becoming a boneless mess and a second body joined sprawled out on the bed beside him. 

Kazuya chuckled seeing those eyes slid closed and he pressed a kiss against a salty taste cheek. 

“I think you tired him out Jin…” 

Jin huffed. 

“You made him stay okay…” 

Kazuya hummed as he strokes through the long strands of hair as his arm tighten around Jin’s waist tugging him closer to preserve the warmth. 

“Don’t kill him.” 

The younger’s eyes flicker dangerous. 

”You’re playing with fire...” 

“Please…” 

“You don’t know me.” 

“No but I love you…” 

“Then you love a lie…” Kazuya whispers sadly as his gaze was still on the older man lying beside him.

“So you’re having doubts now…” Jin mumbled blowing air right above a sensitive nub making the body underneath his shiver. 

“No…” 

“For once spare another life, you sparred mine.” 

Kazuya felt his heart clench as he sigh.

“Very well…” 

Jin smiled in a silent thanks as he tucked his head on Kazuya’s shoulder nuzzling closer against the warmth feeling arms close around his middle and another warmth   
pressing against Kame’s side. Kazuya felt arms seek after him as the older man snuggled closer against him in his slumber and Kazuya let sleep pull him down, he felt   
safe strangely enough even if he knew whom shared his bed right this instant, he knew that Jin was playing with fire, a dangerous road. 

“Seems like our brother enjoyed himself…” Koji chuckle as a satisfied grin was spread in a thin line. 

Yuichiro nods in agreement as he walked inside the room as his younger brother fallowed him as he closed the door behind him approaching the three naked men curled tightly against each other. 

Yuichiro nudged his younger brother in attempt to not wake the other two bodies that slept restless. 

“Bro, wake up…”

Thin perfect Japanese lidded eyes flicker open as they blinked and a hand rubbed away the tiredness and shielding themselves away from the brightness. Koji chuckle   
low when he heard that groan. 

“Come on bro, we need to go…” 

Kazuya met his oldest brother’s eyes.

“How much is the clock?” 

“Two o’clock on the morning, our father is worried about you, but seeing you sprawled out here makes us doubting about that…” Yuichiro chuckle darkly as he strokes his little brother’s hair. 

Kazuya frown as he yawn wiggle his body a bit hissing as the familiar pain made itself known and he heard Koji chuckle. 

“Shut up…” Kame whines as he slowly and carefully untangles himself away from the two bodies as he swung his legs over the edge and with a smile he sees his   
familiar clothes in front him. 

“Thank you.” Kame cough as he started to dress his big brothers was kind enough to give him some space as he pulled the zipper up, fisting his pants around his slim hips and he pulled his red polo shirt over his head. His untamed mane he fixed with a run through with his fingers.

“So you’re sparing theirs lives…” Yuichiro nodded towards the two bodies that had curled around each other in an attempt to keep the warmth.   
Kame dugs forth a wallet and opens it and there was an ID. 

“Yea, I’m spearing their lives…” 

“Who are you, and what have you done to our brother?” Koji blinked not believing those lies. 

“Sorry, but that’s the truth.” Kame smiled sheepishly as he returned the wallet inside the pocket of the sprawled jeans as he stood brushing of his clothes. 

“Well don’t let dad worries anymore then necessarily, let’s go...” 

Koji and Yuichiro gave each other a grim look. 

“Kame, you sure you are alright?”

“I’m fine…” Kame winked as he gave them a reassuring smile. 

His heart jumped, it pumped with false hope, hope he wanted to reach out for. 

Heart clench for a while knowing that what he wanted lay out from his reach.

He was playing with fire. 

 

\------ 

 

His father paced the room, he looked worried.

“Dad?” Koji asked. 

“This is scary, the police are quiet, more quiet than usual and the streets are almost empty…” 

“Dad calm down…” Kazuya told him. 

“Comes from the one whom fucked one!” He growled.

Kame flinched.

“Sorry, I’m sorry…” 

Yuichiro and Koji looked at him with blinking eyes.

“What does he mean?” 

“I occasionally ended up in bed with one…” Kazuya whispers as he lower his head. 

His brothers looked at him as he had grown a second head. 

“I’m sorry Kazu. I’m just on the edge here. I wanna know what the police are planning.” 

“It’s my fault dad…” Kazuya felt his heart clench. 

“You couldn’t have known.” His father told him. 

Kame smiled sadly. 

This was all tightly wrapped up, they were walking out blind.

Kazuya left his father to his plotting.

His father lays his plot in front of him. He was yakuza clan leader for a reason.

“Kame, why didn’t you say something?” Yuichiro asked looking grim. 

Kame chuckled as he walked inside his room to lick his wounds as his two older brothers had fallowed him. 

“I didn’t know…” 

“You have spared his life more than once, haven’t you?” 

“Yes…” 

“You’re not falling in love with him, are you?” 

“No.” Kame gave his older brothers a hard look.

“I wish that was true…” Koji sigh. 

“Nii-san, its true is it not?” 

Three heads turns to the voice from the entrance of the sanctuary that was Kame’s room. 

Kazuya’s heart made a jump, he was living a lie. 

Kame closed his eyes as he nodded. 

“Kame…” Yuichiro growled dangerous in a warning. 

“You should tell our father about this, no more lies.” 

“I’m sorry okay!” Kazuya told them. 

He was human after all, not some kind of monster, even if he felt like it half the time but that didn’t stop him from feeling compassion and most of all love. 

He was falling and he had fallen deep. 

“Kame you are playing a dangerous game.” 

“Don’t you think I know that, Koji, god I know…” His voice broke and he blinked a tear drop away as he turned around away from his brothers. 

“Go away…” 

“Kame…” 

“Go, I will talk with our dad about this matter, but please I want to be left alone.” 

Yuichiro sigh seeing the slim body trying to contain the sobs. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Not more than I am.” 

Kazuya heard the door close softly behind him and he couldn’t contain his sobs anymore he sank down towards the floor, head lowered tears slid out from his eyes. 

What a fucked up world we live in. 

 

\------- 

 

Kazuya yawned as he walked down the stairs, dressed in a loose oversized T-shirt and blue stylish jeans he dragged his tired legs into the kitchen. 

“Ohayo…” 

Koji looked at his little brother, feeling sympathy when he saw the black bags under his eyes and he glanced at Yuichiro in a silence argument they understood each other. 

“Ohayo...” Their father answers. 

Kame reached for a cup of coffee, he needed to wake his tired mind, and three hour of sleep was pulling him under to the center of the earth, sleep was out of the question. Deep in thoughts he didn’t hear his oldest brother call out his name until someone nudged his shoulder.

“Huh?” 

“You okay?” 

“Yea…” 

Kazuya had laid awake the whole night, deep in thoughts, plotting, just staring up at the celling trying to come up with a solution for his feelings, but they remain the same and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. His life was about twist and turns and now a something stood in his way, he had hit a brick wall and he couldn’t tear it down. Jin, Jin was standing in his way, he had waltz himself into his life meddling in it, making him fall slightly off the edge and Jin caught him, enveloped him in his arms breathing under his skin wrapping his little finger around his blood as his heart bumped with love. 

He saw their father look at him worried. 

“I told you our father worry about you…” Koji nudged him in the arm. 

Kazuya chuckle a half smile shone along his thin lips.

“Kazu, what’s wrong?” 

He sigh, there was no escape. 

“Dad, can I talk to you alone after breakfast?” 

He saw his father give a nod. 

 

\------ 

 

-Police Office

 

“Ryo, what are you plotting…” Akanishi Jin asked, wonder what Ryo was plotting what his strategy was in this mist. 

“Lying low, trying to draw the Kamenashi’s out one by one if I’ve too…” Ryo mumbled as he looked at his co-workers. 

Jin chuckled. 

So lying low was the key after all, the Kamenashi’s was clever they would find a way to get behind their plot, they always did, but somehow always failed. 

“Well you’re the boss, boss.” 

Ryo smacked Jin at the back of his head.

“Cheekiness won’t get you anywhere, Bakanishi.” 

“Mou, I just hope what you’re doing is right.” Jin pouted. 

“This has never worked before you know…” Yamapi points out. 

Ryo sighs. 

“True but I am approaching with careful steps.” Ryo told them as he turns to the whiteboard grabbing a hold on a whiteboard pen; he started to draw dots of local police forces within the area on a map, they were hiding well, but for that it didn’t need to draw out the Kamenashi’s but their followers moved around unaware of the danger, but they weren’t out after those people. 

Ryo wanted the Kamenashi’s, no doubt about that. They had been on the Kamenashi’s throats for about two years now. 

Jin sips his coffee looking at his friend and Yamapi smiling a bit. 

The meeting was over and Jin’s stomach growled after breakfast, and he throw a glance at the clock, it was too early to focus about work. Seven o’clock, more coffee then a chat with Yamapi about the local detour they were going to take. Standing up he walked out with Yamapi fallowing him both deep in thoughts as they were   
going to grab a quick breakfast. 

 

\-------

 

“What and you didn’t find this tiniest bit important to tell me?” Kazuya cringe at the high disappointed voice.

“I’m sorry…”

“You have said that a lot lately Kazuya.” His father sighs. 

I’m human after all. 

Kame met his father’s eyes, his father scratches his neck. 

“You will lay low, keep your distant away from him.” 

“Jin, Akanishi Jin.” Kazuya lowly mumbles the person’s name. 

His father blinked at that name. 

“Kazuya, understand one thing, don’t cross his path ever again…” His father growls out.

Kazuya lowers his head and nodded as his father walks out from the room and Kame could see the disappointments in his eyes. He walked out from the study, continue his way up the stairs not bother that his two oldest brothers fallowed him. 

“Kazu-chan?” 

“Leave me alone…” He mumbled. 

“No.” Yuichiro told him as he closed the door behind as Kame slumbers down on the bed curling around a pillow.   
He felt the bed dip and a hand lay against his shoulder. 

“You really are in love?” 

Kazuya chuckle sadly. 

“I am, fair enough.” 

“The great turtle finds himself in a love web…” 

“The spider caught his pray, after all.” Yuichiro mumbled. 

Kazuya closed his eyes. He needed to find a way out in this mist that was blocking his way. 

“The cops are silent.” Koji mumbled. 

“I know.” Kazuya answers. 

“Our father is on the rampage, tearing down the wall…” 

“He always finds a way.” The younger mumbles smiling slightly knowing that his father would find a way through the maze, while he was stuck in a road that was entwined but he couldn’t choose a different route. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, bro…” Yuichiro said, looking grim as he looked out the window while his finger cares his under lip being deep in thoughts. 

Kazuya squeezed his eyes closed.

“So do I…”

 

\------- 

 

Jin glanced out the window, Ryo had given them a mission, well it wasn’t a big one, just tracking the dealers those that where faithful to the Kamenashi’s to see if anyone would turn up, sitting in a civil car, head lower looking like more ordinary people, then something that fought the law. 

Yamapi clunked down the last couple of drops of his water, not they were stranded without anything to drink and there was four hours left on their shift. The clock had passed lunch time since two hours back. Pi grumbled that he hadn’t made a bento when his stomach growls loudly and Jin chuckled beside him.

“Oh, shut up you…” 

“I know the feeling.” 

“Then join the club.” Yamapi heaved out as he leaned back in his seat scanning the area, there wasn’t a lot of dealers moving around, no sign of the Kamenashi’s, he hopped that his other co-workers was having more luck. 

Jin flipped his phone open to see if he had any massage almost jumping out of his skin when his phone vibrated in his hand. 

“Akanishi Jin~”

“It’s me, don’t look to the side and don’t tell your partner who you are speaking with…” 

“Meet me at a local bar, twelve o’clock sharp.”

“So you’re playing with black and white…” Jin mumbled. 

“I needed to sedate him before I could have my wicked way with him, so he’s a cop no surprise there.” A dangerous voice told him.

“What?” Jin chuckled.

“All the cops have to be the hot ones…” 

“Cheesy.” 

“Tch” Kame growled as he played with a chess piece. 

“Chess a funny game, that is…”

“You tell me…” Jin mutters. 

“Okay I’ll be there.” 

“Good.” Kame ended the call as he checked mate the king. 

He needed a new strategy and even if he cross his boundaries.

“Check mate…” 

 

\---

 

Jin walked inside the bar which Kazuya giving the coordinates off, he had met the labyrinth of people and the heavy music drumming in his ears and he spotted a familiar form sitting at a table away from civilization, taking in the slumbered form. 

Kazuya was dressed in black leather pants and a purple silk shirt, his four buttons open showing his creamy white skin and slightly thin make up could be aware on his skin his hair tied up in a low horse tail. 

Jin had to close his mouth and those eyes scan the area giving the aura to keep away. Kazuya had his ways of course being the dangerous forbidden fruit he was.   
Akanishi Jin sighs, this was it and he stalked up to Kazuya and slid into a seat across from him, the table keeping them centimeters apart. 

Kazuya gave him a cold look but his mouth turned into a tiny smirk.

“Osoi...” 

“Sorry, I needed to be sure of I wasn’t fallowed.” Jin smirked back seeing the danger flick in those eyes for a few seconds. 

Jin remembers his talk with Yamapi before when he had cut the call from Kazuya.

\-----

“It was him, wasn’t it?” 

Jin looked grim, but nodded. 

“What did he want?” 

“To meet…”

“Don’t fall into his trap, Jin.”

“It’s too late for that, Pi.” 

“I love him…”

\------ 

“How did you get my number?” 

“I have my ways…” The younger chuckle as he waved a waitress in. 

“Order something…” 

“A strong beer thanks.” Jin told the waitress with a friendly smile. 

“Same.”

“I’m not going to slip any kind of drugs into your beer…” Kazuya whispers with a tease hinted in his voice.

“How can I trust you on that?” 

“I don’t own this bar…”

“That feels comfortable to know.” Jin chuckles as the waitress returns with their drinks and leaving them to whatever business they had.

“So why did you call?” 

Kazuya eyes looked him the cold eyes was gone. 

Kazuya reached for Jin’s hand that lay against the table tighten his fingers around those long delicate ones he cares the inside of Jin’s palm.

“Chess is a funny game…” He chuckle sadly. 

Jin blinked feeling that slightly caress burn his skin and he looked into Kame’s eyes that were deep in thoughts. 

“Kazuya?” 

A chess board was laid in front of him, and Kame chuckled. 

“In this mist of everything, I fell in love…” He didn’t blink as he looked into Jin’s eyes. 

“Wha-“ 

“The person is you…” 

“You’re playing with fire.” Jin reminds him. 

“I know, but these feelings are killing me…” 

Jin chuckled. 

“The one who loves to leave bodies in his wake, say he’s in love…” 

Kazuya look harden and Jin squeezed down around those fingers tugging at them in reassurance. 

“Down boy, unfortunately the side of the law managed to bow down to the criminals…”

“We’re playing a dangerous game.” Kazuya’s eyes soften and he clunked down a couple of sips of his beer never releasing his hold on that hand. 

 

\------ 

 

“Jin you’re barking mad!” Yamapi rambled as they walked into the office. 

“I know…” Jin answers as he felt his heart clench. 

“Akanishi Jin!” 

“Hai?” 

Jin saw Ryo entered with Takizawa in row.

“Oh, Pi you’re here that’s good.” 

“Fujigaya spotted Kazuya walking home yesterday night, he was alone…” 

“So?” 

“We know where they live.” 

Jin felt his heart froze, they had found Kamenashi’s estate. 

He saw red, he needed to alert Kame. He heard his own heart thumping. 

“Jin, you okay?” 

“Yea, I’m fine…” 

Yamashita wanted to doubt that. 

“So when do we strike?” 

“Meeting in one hour, I want everyone there and I mean everyone…” Ryo told them as he turns stalking out of his office with Takizawa in row. 

Jin felt cold; it was a hidden meaning behind Ryo’s words and that’s what scared him.

 

\------ 

 

There was a knock at the door and Kazuya yawned as he open the door seeing the familiar faces of his two oldest brothers. 

“Where were you last night?” Koji asked as he slipped inside and Kame made no stop as Yuichiro made his way inside as well.

“Out…” 

“Out playing with the enemy?” Koji growled. 

Kame looked hard at his brother, as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yea I gave him a call because I wanted a fuck…” 

“Kame this is not funny.” Yuichiro growled. 

“So what, I’m not allowed to have feelings all of sudden?” Kazuya growls out, like he was challenging his brother. 

“This is not like you…” Koji warned. 

“You’re playing with fire. You’re walking a dangerous line.” His oldest brother growls out.

“Don’t you think I know that...” Kame rolled his eyes.

“What’s the meaning with this?” A familiar voice made itself known.

“Your son took a little filed trip late last night…” Yuichiro pointed out as he looked at their father.

“Kazuya, I told you to lay low.” His father scolded. 

“I am. I was careful…” Kazuya growled out. 

“You can’t be certain, the cops are lying low yes but they are hiding out in dark corners of ally’s hidden among the shadows, stalking their pray.” 

“Some of our dealers were caught yesterday and got questioned, they wanted to find our hid out, which mean our home!” His father told him serious. 

His father sigh, he hated to see Kazuya locked up like a cage animal, but his little ordeal could make this all rattle up. 

“You didn’t know that did you; cause you where to busy fucking a cop!” Koji shouted. 

“Koji that’s enough…” Their father tells his second oldest son. 

“For your information, Nii-san I wasn’t fucking him!” 

A slap rang through the room. 

Cold eyes met Koji’s brown eyes and a palm rubbed a burning cheek. 

Koji withdrawals his hand, eyes glaring at his younger brother. 

“Koji…” Their father said. 

Koji knew very well he had cross the line, but his eyes burned with anger.

“You’re dead to me…” 

Kame blinked his tears away as he feel gravitation pull him down as he slumber down on the floor, his legs couldn’t obey him anymore. 

His world was in blurry and his heart was torn, twisted in two directions, he heard his father shouting something as he stalked out from the room and he knew that Yuichiro stayed. 

“If you have something to say, then say it…” Kame’s voice cracked, no sound came, just tears kissing his cheeks, burning his skin. 

Yuichiro crouched down at Kame’s side putting his palm on the shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

“You know what to do, when the times come, I just hope for out sake you choose the right path.” 

Kazuya closed his eyes hearing his door close, he knew that he was alone his body sank down on the floor his forehead rolling against the cold wood. 

He was numbed. 

“Koji…” He mumbled as his heart clenched painfully. 

 

\------ 

 

-Kamenashi estate 

 

Jin’s thoughts swirl as he looked at the huge mansion, he fought away tears, knowing very well what he was about to do, Ryo had ordered them to kill everything in their path if they had too, but he doubted that the Kamenashi’s would be armed when they would swarm inside their sanctuary. He prayed that Kazuya wasn’t home, he was out somewhere and would return to see his whole family slaughter right in front of his eyes, but Jin was painfully aware that Kazuya was home. 

The mansion was lit up, the soft light shone and they were home on this peaceful evening. 

Yamapi gave him a glance of sympathy, silent support. 

“I do not like this as much as you are.” 

“You’re not in love with one…” Jin smiled sadly flipping his phone open, he wanted to send those simply words. 

“Run…” 

But his fingers froze. 

He saw Takizawa give the signal and he saw his boss damn smirk, he wanted so badly to wipe it away from Ryo’s face, to punch that face turning it inside out. He wanted to give his friend his piece of mind. 

They stepped out of the car, loaded with guns and Ryo gave the final signal. 

“If they are armed, you know what to do, but I want them alive!” 

“Yosh!” 

Jin’s eyes didn’t leave Ryo’s for a mere seconds as chaos roared around him and rain blocked his view, it was pouring down, he just moved with his body instincts and a door was broken down forcefully and the police force entered the Kamenashi’s residence and Jin walked in blindly. 

“Hands up so we can see them!” He hears Yamapi shout somewhere in this mist as he pointed a gun on what seemed at the father. 

“Boys run!” 

Yuya saw fear as a gun was pointed at him and he shivered in fear. 

“Hands up so I can see them, shounen!” 

Yuya lower his head as his hands slowly made the sign that he was giving up, there was no escape route as far as he could see and his eyes met Kazuya’s in mere   
seconds. 

Kazuya saw fear before his eyes a gun was pointed at him and he ducked away before the person could trigger it, he ran he heard his big brother: Yuichiro screaming at him to escape. He heard a shoot and his brother’s voice died, he tried to the keep the tears at bay, he pushed a cop out of the way as he made it towards the window. 

“Kazuya, my son run!” 

Kame closed his eyes as he swiftly jumped through the window, but he felt a piercing pain in his left shoulder and he groan when he slam down on the grass, feeling the drops of rain against his cheek and his view swarm before him as he felt the warmness of blood slowly run down his back. He pushed himself up his heart pumping with fear as he saw his escape route, clouded with adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. He escaped. 

“Hunt him down…” 

Kazuya heard the sirens in the distance as he kept on running, that cold voice he heard was familiar, but he couldn’t point out from where as he slumbered against a wall, hissing in pain letting the shadows hid him for mere seconds. Panting after breath he flipped his phone open as he dialed a number. 

“Help!” 

“Met me at the harbor…” 

Kame cringed, he pushed himself off the wall continue stumbling his way towards one direction, he swayed his vision falter as he run into another shadowy alley, he   
knew his ordeal around. The sirens came closer and he chased off, continued to escape so long his legs carried him, blocking into another alley he came to a stop looking around as he chased into another alley and out in the maze of people, walking head lowered keeping his body up not being seen as the wounded animal. 

A car stopped in front of him and he froze as the door open. 

“Jump in…” 

His heart skipped a beat and he slid into the seat with a painful hiss when his shoulder came in contact with the leather wrapped chair. 

He closed the door as the car started moved. 

“To where?” 

“The harbor…” Kame moaned out as he tried to feel where the bullet had hit him. 

Jin nodded as he watched Kazuya through lidded eyes. 

“You okay?” 

Kazuya growls when the pain flared up. 

“Took a bullet…” 

“Sorry, the police was to kind of into it…” 

Kame chuckles pitifully. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No you love a lie, and for that I’m sorry too.” 

Fingers wrapped around his hand, entwining his stubby ones as he felt a gentle tug. 

He heard the sirens in the distance, they hadn’t given up, Kazuya closed his eyes, heaving a sign of peace. He felt safe as the vehicle rolled towards the destination. He trusted Jin he had laid his faith in his hands. He was right from the beginning, he was right about falling in love with him. 

Kazuya closed his eyes, ignoring the buzzing of the police radio as he slipped into a restless sleep, today’s event catching up with him. 

Jin tugged at the hand letting the young boy rest, those lines of worry disappeared and Kazuya looked so innocent, he stopped when the sign turned red and he bends over pressing his lips at the back of Kazuya’s head hearing a hum from the younger boy. 

“I will set you free…” 

Two hours later, Jin’s car rolled into the Tokyo bay and he looked at Kazuya that was still asleep. His hand turned the gear down and he slid out of his seat, closing the door behind him as he made his way to the other side, opening the door his eyes met the younger’s still sleeping face. 

Jin smiled sadly as he crouching down leaning down pressing his lips against those thin ones and he felt lips responding and he smiled even more as he pulled away, seeing those eyes flutter open meeting his. 

Lips pulled into sad smile. 

“Unfortunate I am…” Kazuya chuckle sadly as he cares Jin’s cheek gently as he lean forward pressing his lips against the older one. 

“What, you have me, you have my heart…” 

“Yea, but no body to warm me in my sleep...” The younger said sadly.

Jin’s face facture was beautiful, he was handsome. He carried a face of an angel. 

“We are here…” Jin told him as Kazuya sighs as he got pulled out from the car with gentle arms as a body enveloped his. 

It had started to rain again, it was pouring down and Kame burrowed his head in the nape of Jin’s neck. 

He could still hear the sirens in the distance. 

“Kame, we need to get a move on!” 

Kazuya blinked his eyes open as he spotted his friend through the pouring rain and he sighs as he felt his heart clenched. Fingers entwine with his as together they made their way out on the harbor. 

This was goodbye after all. 

Jin stopped as his fingers dropped away from Kazuya’s as those eyes looked into his, he saw a wounded animal. 

“What about my family?” Kazuya asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

“Captured, you were the only one that managed to escape…” 

Kazuya Kamenashi could hear a hidden lie in that voice, but a part of him didn’t want to know, the other part didn’t. 

“Kame, we need to leave!” 

Kazuya turned to Koki.

“Kazuya, go…” Jin’s voice broke slightly as he blinked away the rain. 

“What about you?” 

“I managed…” Jin gave him a reassuring smile as he bends down dropping a kiss on Kazuya’s forehead. 

The sirens came closer; the sound of law came closer. 

“Go before they put you behind bars, becoming a cage animal.” 

Kazuya deserved to be free, like a bird, more like a dragon and a dragon you didn’t kept caged up. 

“Come with us!” Kazuya’s voice broke. 

Jin shook his head.

“I need to tide this chaos up; everything is still in uproar…” 

Jin smiled sadly stepping a step closer to Kazuya. 

“I’ll find you, I promise you that.” 

A final kiss, a kiss that burned every fiber of Kazuya’s being putting his dragon to rest as his heart jumped a beat.

“I love you.” 

Kazuya swallowed back tears as he strokes his hand down that chest feeling a beating heart. 

“I love you too.” 

Jin saw that slim, yet dangerous form turn around running towards freedom.

Spread your wings and fly, Kazuya. 

“Koki, if you don’t take care of his wound I beat you to a pulp!”

“Then that’s a promise!” Jin heard from the distance and he chuckle. 

He lit a smoke, his eyes shining with determination and a promise to keep. 

The sirens came closer and he saw a boat leaving the bay. 

I will find you Kazuya, I promise you that. 

He let a puff of smoke out letting it disappear with the wind, getting drowned by the pouring rain.


	2. I promised you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya’s dark side wants out to play; can someone tame him before it’s too late? Jin struggles in the mists to find Kazuya as in such leaving his work behind and a pleading Ryo wants him back to the fold.

Kazuya entered his small apartment he rented, in Okinawa close to the beach, it was warm, summer had ticked in and he lowered his grocery bag down on the floor while he took of his shoes. 

“Tadaima!” 

“Okaeri” Koki gave him a gentle smile as he grabs a hold on the grocery bag walking towards their small kitchen. 

Kame moans when he felt the air conditioner blow gently against his skin.

“It’s killing outside…” He slumbered down on their couch. 

Koki chuckle as he put the grocery inside the fridge, keeping the food away from the heath. Koki was glad seeing the old Kazuya slowly coming out to play, but he was still the wounded animal deep inside. 

Kazuya still wanted to know what had happen, his mind still blinded of the night events, his brain swirling in mists of lies. 

Koki brought two sodas out as he put one on the table slowly curling up along Kame’s slim body, resting his head on a shoulder. It was peaceful but both lived in constant fear of being spotted, one false step and they would be caged in, locked up seeing the world behind bars.

Koki sipped his soda letting the air from the air conditioner cool him down in the heat of summer and he saw Kazuya’s eyes close lazily he pressed a kiss at the boys cheek. 

Everything was peaceful, the calm before the storm. 

 

\------- 

 

-Tokyo: Shibuya.

 

Jin walked inside his office, deep in thoughts he didn’t hear Yamapi coming up behind as he felt finger yam tightly into his sides. 

“Baka…” 

“Ohayo…” Jin huffed. 

“How are you?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Jin, don’t give me that crap…” Yamapi tells him, he saw those wounded eyes. 

“Okay, I miss him, satisfied?” point more of a glare from his friend, but Yamapi took that as a yes.

“That’s more like it.” Yamapi gave him a smile. 

It was two month now since the ordeal at the Kamenashi’s residence, one life was spilled - two captured. 

Kamenashi Kazuya, I’ll find you. I keep those words.

He glanced at the window.

Where are you? 

Jin was surprised that Ryo hadn’t sacked him after this night. He had walked a dangerous line after all. Ryo knew that he had played his cards out. He knew very well who let Kazuya escape that night.

“Akanishi, Nishikido wants to see you at his office…” Takizawa told him from the entrance of his office. 

Jin sigh, he wonder when his day would come when he would get kicked out from the office, Ryo sacking him and every time Ryo called him made him doubting. Other than the ordeal two month ago, the chaos had calm down and most everything had return to normal, well as normal as it could be it was still work to do, catching the criminals. 

He walked inside his boss office, with a bit grim look. 

“You wanted to see me?” 

Ryo eyes met his, and Jin knew that something was of the edge. 

“Close the door…” 

Jin did as he took a seat. 

“Tsubasa, has spotted trace of a certain Kamenashi…” 

“Whom?” 

Jin felt his heart jump inside his rib cage. 

“Kamenashi Kazuya.” 

Jin felt his wall tear down, he wasn’t led astray anymore. 

“Where?” 

“In Okinawa…” 

“Jin I warn you, you’re walking a dangerous path.” 

“I know, okay…” Jin lowers his head. 

But he promised.

 

\------ 

 

Koki bolts awake as he heard a rumble in the distance; he snuggled closer against a warm body, nuzzling his cheek against a naked shoulder. 

“Seemed like the wonderful wheatear twisted a bit.” 

Kazuya’s voice was filled with sleep as he felt a nod against his shoulder. 

“Yea…” 

He felt a shiver from the gangsta boy as a lightning bolt lit up the room, Kame sighs as a small smile made it up his lips as he turned around wrapping his arms around the teddy like man and he pressed a kiss on the top of the bald head. 

“I’m here…” 

Who knew that Koki was afraid of thunder storms?

“I know…” 

Koki’s body tightens its hold around Kame as fingers cares his back shooting, like they wanted to calm a scared animal. 

Kazuya closed his eyes listening to the heavy rain smatter against the roof and the wind howl outside as another bolt lit up the night sky and a body entwined itself around his even more, and he chuckle as a new light lit up their tiny apartment. 

“Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up…” Kame promised as he gently tried to calm down Koki. 

Koki trusted those words as he heard another rumble in the distance. 

They had adjusted to a life here, but a part of Kazuya wanted to return to Tokyo to fight crime against justice, find out what happen with his family, a part of him was afraid of chasing reality when he was just running away from the truth and the only person he knew was here beside him, the rest he didn’t know what happen with them. He wanted to see his family, but if he knew his father which he did, he would say to him to stay hidden, a shadow, but there was just a matter of time when the police was going to spot him and put his world behind bars. 

Kazuya was glad he had Koki at his side, Koki was a loyal friend to the family, but also a good friend to him, the sweet gangsta Koki had become like a brother too him in all this mist and he squeezed that body closer reassuring himself that Koki was really there and not a dream. 

“I’m here Kame, just as you are here for me…” 

Koki, sweet Koki, he was his strength in all this chaos. He nuzzled down in his lips in that warm neck, feeling the heart thumping against his lips and that was enough to know that Koki wasn’t a dream. He was here breathing beside him reassuring him that he was there, he was alive. 

Slipping into a restless sleep in the mist of the storm that was roaring outside and a body seek his warmth trying to preserve it as the air conditioner cool the room down even during the night. 

Another bolt struck the earth and Koki whimper as he felt fingers gently and lazily cares down his arm. 

“Sorry…” 

“It’s not your fault...” Kame mumbles still eyes closed. 

Koki smiled as he left Kame to his thoughts or more like to the part where Kazuya tried to go to sleep, or it would seem, he closed his eyes burrowing his head in the crook of the youngers throat.

Sleep wouldn’t come easy. 

 

\------ 

 

Jin walked inside his small apartment with a new hope blooming in his chest.

Kazuya I know where you are. 

Shuffling of his working clothes, chaining into a pair of loose pants and an oversized shirt he curled up on the window still, leaning his head against the window. 

I’ll find you.

A chase against the clock had begun. 

 

\------ 

 

Koki who laid slumbered on the couch watched a certain turtle pace the room in the heat of summer, the air conditioners cooling them down, but the heath had struck like a lava flood. 

“Kame, calm down...” 

Kazuya pouted and Koki felt compassion, adjusting wasn’t the easiest to bear with, not for a certain land turtle.

“Come here…” 

Kame walked over to Koki as he slumbered down over the lean body snuggling up against Koki as he hid his face in the crook of Koki’s neck. 

“Just bear with it…” 

“I want…” 

Koki sigh, the dangerous creature that was a dragon wanted out to play, to play a little game with his victims and that dangerous creature couldn’t get loose.

Kazuya’s finger run smoothly down Koki’s chest and Koki caught that hand in his hold as he saw danger flicker in those eyes for a second. 

Koki sigh as he shoved a lean body roughly higher up catching those lips in a kiss as he wound his arms around Kame’s waist, hearing and animalistic sound escape  
those lips as legs settle on each sides of his waists and his palms traveled up a back as fingers started to tug at his oversized shirt.

This would do for now, he needed to silence the animal inside Kazuya, containing it for now. He really didn’t want to do this, but he had to or else Kazuya would slip into the wrong path and the force of law would be at their backs once again. 

“Koki…” Kame whispers huskily as Koki swirled his tongue around those lips as a body started to shift underneath his and palms came to rest on his butt as he moaned into the kiss when a body slowly rose up. Kame tightens his legs around that slim waist, continuing this in a soft bed would be so much more enjoyable. Koki lower Kazuya gently down on the mattress the younger got rid of his T-shirt and his tongue darted out licking over a tiny nub as Kazuya throws his head back groaning and his hand gripped a hold on the sheets underneath him. His whole body tensing and fingers tugged his green shorts down his lean creamy white legs along with the boxers as the garment fell down at the edge of the bed. His hand gripped a hold on the half hard skin as he rubbed the clit feeling the muscle grow larger in his hand and blood rushed south and Koki heard a moan from those thin lips. Koki pressed kisses softly down his flat lean stomach tracing the line of muscles as continue further down as he was in line with a growing erection, he licked the clit before he swallowed it tracing his tongue under the blue vein as took the whole length in. Kame groaned and moans as he writher on the bed and felt air cut away from his air supply as he swallow a moan when he felt a finger penetrate him passing his ring of tight muscles groaning as the warmth left him. He gazed up lazily into a pair of warm eyes as a head leans down slowly kissing his lips, tenderly as a second finger moved slowly inside as he began to lose Kame up as he angled his body towards the side and he began to do a scissoring motion with his fingers feeling how Kazuya came undone and he slid his fingers out position himself and slowly he pass that ring of muscles. Hearing Kame moan underneath him and Koki didn’t contain that moan as he felt the warmth over flooding him as he slowly sank down in the tight heath and Koki groan and a leg lay around his waist as he started to move angle his position as he hit those bundle of nerves inside Kazuya as a groan fell from those lips. Koki found the delicate neck as he pressed a kiss on the fragile skin as he started to nip as he moved slowly and gently inside Kame, tenderly as he heard those silence moans coming from those thin lips and nails dug into his skin on his shoulder feeling the body tensing with his every thrust knowing that Kame was on the edge. Seeing those eyes lidded and face trapped in ecstasy and he felt the white sticky warm fluids spill down over his stomach and his faced sagged as well as his body against the mattress as Koki came undone with a groan on his lips as he sank down beside Kame his head position itself on Kazuya’s shoulder. Koki panted after breath getting his senses under control as he pulled out from the younger softly as he heard a silent whimper. He kissed the cheek as those eyes open and met his as he got a warm smile. 

Kazuya traced Koki’s tattoo on his cheek and he smiled, feeling satisfied for the moment, blissful as he felt the teddy bear cuddle closer. 

“Thank you…” 

Koki chuckle, containing the animal inside, but Kame was no doubt a beautiful creature, dangerous.

“Someone needs to keep the animal at check, caged in…” 

Kazuya smiled softly as he sigh closing his eyes, giving into sleep as he felt fear stirring in his chest. 

 

\--------

 

“Jin, reconsider yourself…” Ryo scowled, huffed waved his hand as he tried to get his, co-worker, no best friend to stop putting down his things in a box. 

“No, Ryo you know I’m quitting and you are perfectly aware of the reason why…” Jin tells him softly giving him a sad smile as he packed down his last things. 

“Jin, I hope you know what you’re doing…” 

Jin hanged his head, with a pout as he nodded, of course he did.

“Jin, think rational…”

Jin chuckled, since when did he do that?

“Ryo, I don’t except you to understand, but I love him.” 

Ryo just stared at Jin, as he blinked, and blinked once again.

“I knew that, well a part of me suspected it. But Jin, you should know this, you will always have a place here…” 

Jin smiled as he picked up his box as he walked passed his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

“You do crazy thing for love, huh?” Ryo mumbled. 

“Yea…” 

“Just don’t turn to criminal world, and if Kazuya keep himself in check, I might leave him in peace….” 

Ryo saw Jin’s lips turned into a grateful smile

“I try to keep him in check…” Jin walked out from his office, his office for many years and leaving it behind felt like losing a part of himself on the way, but this was his final decision, he fallowed his heart. But Ryo still saved him a spot within the police force.

“Jin, we’ll miss you!” 

And that was the last words Jin heard from Ryo while he walked out from his office he headed towards the elevator, passing the corridor a form stood leaning against the wall as that head raised and he met eyes hidden under a black hat. 

“You think I would leave you alone, did you?” 

Jin chuckled as he shook his head. 

“No, not really…” 

Yamapi flashed him a smile as he hit the button for the first floor as he patted Jin on the shoulder. 

“I’m just taking a short vacation, nothing more nothing less….” 

Jin hummed as the door slid open and they walked inside the elevator, it felt like a crime as those doors slid closed and Jin looked at Yamapi through his lids. 

“So, you’re fallowing me to the end of the world…” 

“If I do, yes, but I have to tell myself that you will be fine…”

“And do nothing stupid?” Jin said, as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yes exactly my point; you’re in love with a yakuza after all…” Yamapi flashed him a smirk, well the danger lay behind the corner. 

Jin was indeed in love with a yakuza, he wanted to give the boy a change and change for the better. He wanted him (Kazuya) to writher underneath him. Jin shook his head. Jin stop thinking like that, he scolds himself as the elevator dinged and they both walked out.

Yamapi slid into the passenger seat, as Jin pulled the car into the highway. 

I’m going to find you. 

 

\-------

 

Ryo heard the familiar call on his working phone as he answered on the third ring.

“Officer Nishikido, how can I assist you?”

“I’ve found a body…” 

Ryo felt his blood froze he was lucky he was sitting down or else his body had lost all control and he would slumber towards the floor. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive…” 

“Oh, god…” Jin, was all Ryo thought off, when he heard those news very bad news.

“How did he die?” 

“The usual, nothing flashy, the victim died by the hands of drugs…” 

Ryo closed his eyes as he rubbed them. 

“Thank you Tsubasa…” 

“What’re you gonna do?” Tsubasa asked. 

“Hope Jin will put an end to this, once and for all…” 

“So, you’re throwing in Jin in the field. I hope he solves this, before I discover another lifeless body!” Tsubasa mutters as he ends the call.

Ryo sniggers as he tiredly put the phone back leaning back in his chair, rolling his head against the chair rest looking into pensively into the wall as he drowns in thoughts. 

Faith lies in your hands, Akanishi Jin.

Tame the creature before it’s too late.

 

\------ 

 

“Kame, I told you not too…” 

“Sorry, Koki…” Kame said trying with his puppy dog eye look, seeing those eyes glare at him.

“What’s with trying to contain that animal inside you!” Koki growls out

Kazuya was scared for himself, for once he was afraid. He closed his eyes and silent tears kissed his cheeks and Koki sighs, sadly as he sits down pulls the lithe body against his pressing a kiss at the top of the head. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“No you’re right, I am scared Koki, I’m scared of what I can become…” 

Koki just hugged him closer, containing a dragon caged in, seemed impossible. 

“Save me…” 

Koki sighed, both knew very well the danger they were crossing, keeping the low key. 

“I’ll try that’s the last thing I ever do…” Koki regretted leaving Kame alone for a mere few seconds. 

Koki that stayed home rather than show his face in the crowed, but sitting inside all day made him stir crazy he checked out the local police and shopped food on the way home, and when he found no Kazuya waiting for him he felt the chill run down his spine. 

And his fears had become true. 

He felt a pair of lips press against his, kissing him tenderly and he froze as he tried to pry Kazuya a bit away from him. 

“Kazuya…” 

“Please Koki…” 

“Let me forget…” 

Those pleading sadden eyes made his heart clench, they were on the run most of the time, runaway from reality it felt like they couldn’t return and they lived in a peaceful dream and they didn’t want to wake up and face reality. 

“Kame…” Koki kissed the younger back as he grabs a hold on that palm pulling the turtle with him leading him towards a bed, clothes shattered along the floor as limbs tangled on top of the bed around the unmade sheets. 

Koki looked down on a dormant dragon, the worry washed away for the moment, their limbs tangled around the sheet, the heat washed away and darker clouds began to form on the blue sky. He heard a silent groan from the occupant beside him and those eyes blinked opens and he press a kiss on that forehead. 

“Feeling better?” 

Kazuya frowns, really didn’t want to answer that as he just snuggled closer against the warmth to preserve it and Koki cares the smooth white skin and where the skin darken in a shape of a dragon. 

How long did they need to live in fear? 

 

\------ 

 

“This will do for the moment…” Jin twirls around the hotel room and Yamapi chuckles as he started to unpack his bag, preparing for staying here awhile, doing some inside information work as he throws a glance at Jin. 

“You sure you’re okay?” He asks. 

Jin nods. 

“I just hope we’ll find him before another body turns up…” 

Jin flops down on his bed, hopping, wishing he would find his untamed dragon. 

“I’m heading out to search the local area; you wanna join me or rest?” 

“I think I will take a nap, call if you find anything…” 

Yamapi smiles, leaving his friend to rest as he closed the door after him, he had a field trip to do, even if the rain hanged in the air. 

 

\------

 

Koki opens his eyes, the rain smatter against the window the almost soundless rumble was heard in the distance. He blinks his eyes open and his eyes met untamed mane as a body laid unmoving in front of him, breathing deeply still in deep sleep, he pressed a kiss at the back of the head as he just snuggles closer carful to not wake the younger and the thunder moved slowly closer, but he felt safe and warm and snuggled down his nose in that delicate neck as he closed his eyes letting sleep pull him down. 

 

\------ 

 

The sound from the base was thumping loudly, making the ear drums scream slightly in protest, but Jin looks over the maze of dancing people, looking after a lost case, Kazuya. Kazuya, god he missed the yakuza boy, no dragon so much, his heart even lost a beat. He promised he would find him and find him he will. Pi put a gentle hand atop of his shoulder. 

“We’ll find him…” 

He loved him, crazy love he could call it. Pi did, he said he was crazy in love with a sinful person. 

Pi had searched the local area after those two that managed to escape, but he left clueless of no trace of the two younger criminals. 

Like silhouette he saw in the corner of his eyes and like a ghost he was there, swaying his hips seducing as he walked across the dance floor and those shadowy eye-liner eyes met his and Jin was lost, trapped in a trance trap. And now he wonders who the spider was. 

Elegantly Kazuya stalks up to him, gliding over the floor in dangerous tensing steps and Jin fallows the youngers every seducing move, leaving Yamashita sitting there he stalked up to his pray and Yamapi smiled slightly as he turns around ordering another drink. 

Jin grabs a hold on the thin wrist those hassle curious eyes watched him as he pulls the slim body along and out from the crowded place. 

He throwed Kazuya against a wall as the back door closed and he felt the warmth radiate from the younger man as he leans down catching those thin lips in a wild passionate kiss and surrender to the addictive taste he had missed so much. 

“You found me…” Kazuya tells him, a bit seductive as he gazes at him with those blazing eyes. 

“But to late…” 

“I’m sorry…” 

Kazuya’s confession was enough, not denying what he had done. 

“I’ve missed you my dragon.” 

Kazuya brought his arms around that delicate neck as he pushed the head down calming those lips in a sinful kiss, it was sweet and tender filled with longing and promises. 

Hands wander and Jin’s arms settle on those slim waists, a bit slimmer then he remember, but putting those thoughts at the side for now as his hand glided underneath the black leather pants running his finger between the perfect shaped butt cheeks and he fingered the puckering hole, feeling how the slim body tensed up and a pained groan fell from those lips.

“Hush…” 

“Not here…” Kazuya muffles out in a gasp as a finger prods inside him. 

“Yes here…” Jin moans laying his forehead against Kazuya’s shoulder, never forgetting the tight heath that overwhelmed him as he draws in Kazuya’s smell, he smelled like sakura in bloom. He pressed a kiss on the boy’s throat right over a thumping vein. 

“I want you…” 

“And you will have me, make me eternally yours…” Kazuya whispers huskily as lips met and Kame got pushed a bit rougher against the wall as fingers works the zipper down and pushed the leather pants down along with the boxers letting them pool around his legs. Two fingers slid inside the heath and Kazuya tensed up by the sudden invasion but those lips that kissed his worry’s away and he slowly ease his muscles and he moans into a mouth as those lips pressed tender kisses down his jawline and down against his neck as those teeth begins to nip at the fragile skin and Kazuya gasps. His fingers desperately begin to fumble with Jin’s zipper and his palm stroke hardening flesh and he heard a groan from the older man and those teeth bit down and a mouth begins to suck drawing in flesh and Kame closed his eyes surrender to the moment. 

A third finger also join the task to ease him up and he couldn’t help to push down on those finger meeting them as a silent moan fell from his lips in deep ecstasy. Jin chuckles teasingly as he brush his pelvis against his erect flaccid skin as a mouth begins to suck harder on his skin and his fingers clench down on the shoulders around the neck just to keep himself upwards, cause he was falling the center of the earth kept calling him and gravitation seemed to be limited. A whine fell from his lips when those fingers pulled out and he felt a hand tug at his right leg putting it around his waist and Kame steady himself holding on to Jin as he felt something bigger prod his muscles, entering him, pushing inside and Jin couldn’t contain that moan that fell from his lips as he bit down even harder on a shoulder – it felt like coming home. 

Kazuya was wheezing and panting and wanted to desperately to touch himself as he clenched his leg tighter around a delicate hip as he felt a hand grab his hand as in a signal of his mischievous thinking. His arm got lead up and returns around Jin’s neck as a pair of moist lips brushed his. 

“You will come from my cock only…” Jin whispers husky as he bit down on the under lip drawing a pant from the younger man as he brushed against those bundle of nerves feeling that back arch and the body tensing with every move. 

Kazuya saw stars dance in front of his eyes and felt the stickiness on Jin’s stomach as his lungs draw in the summer air his head rested against a shoulder, hearing the panting breath from the older as both tried to regain the spinning world. 

“Thank you…” 

Jin heard that mumble, and his eyes shot open. 

“For?” 

“Finding me, putting me to rest, caging me…” 

“Kame…” 

Those eyes met his, and he would never forget how dangerous this young man was, an untamable dragon he had managed to cage, but wanted to set loose.

“You can’t free me completely Jin, you should know that…” A finger ran down Jin’s chest as those darken eyes met his, like a dangerous thought played in that mind. 

“Come, lead me home…” 

Kazuya smiled as they smoother back their clothes and Kazuya felt free as he tangled his fingers with Jin’s long delicate ones as he lead him towards his apartment and he felt his lips turn into a smile, it felt like everything would be okay, that he wouldn’t slip from the road – all the pieces would clear up. 

 

\-----

 

Koki and Yamapi stumbled inside as Koki made a hush sound as he giggled slightly drunk as he maneuver his drunken friend, or so he hoped even for being a cop Yamashita wasn’t so bad, he was sweet and funny and could be slightly sarcastic. He almost stumbled on an empty beer can if not Yamapi had ease him up.

“Careful…” 

“I see you found each other…” Jin said with a smirk as he felt a naked body snuggle closer against him a forehead pressed against his shoulder, seeking the warm body heat.

“Can say the same about you…” 

Yamapi chuckled at Koki’s words, well he was right, the four of them had stumbled over each other fairly easy, but finding Kazuya and Jin sprawled naked atop of the bed just the duvet cover their bums and partly their legs and the moonshine lit up their bodies in the night. 

“Move over…” Yamapi slurred out as he dumps Koki beside those two and the creaking of the double bed made Kazuya shot up. 

“Wha-?” He mumbles his voice thick with sleep and he yawns. 

“Pi is being a baka, nothing to worry about…” Jin tells him as he pulls Kame into his embrace and presses a kiss at the top of the head. 

Kazuya blinks as he sees Yamapi snuggled up along Koki on the side of the bed. 

“Okay… this is awkward, take the couch…” Kazuya grumbles sleepily. 

“Or better yet, Jin and Yamapi take the couch, this is our bed…” 

Kazuya whines. 

“Jin’s my lover, that’s something else…” He glares at Koki. 

Koki huffs ignoring Yamapi that snuggles closer to him being like a second blanket and he chuckles, the summer heath is already warm as it is but he can’t dare to move him. 

“So long you plan on sleeping you two can stay…” Kazuya yawns too tired to bother as he closed his eyes and Jin rolls his eyes as he just snuggles closer to Kazuya’s warm body closing his eyes, ignoring what Pi and Koki had in mind, he just wanted to sleep with the most precious thing in his arms as his fingers brush over the scar of where the bullet had hit, Koki had kept his promise. 

“Thank you…” 

“For?” Koki voices out his voice tingle with sleep. 

“Taking care of him...” 

“It wasn’t easy, but I’m glad you’re here…” 

 

\----- 

 

“Do I look fine?” Kazuya said, worrying biting his lip as he checked himself in the mirror, the light make up, his leather pants and black silk shirt and hair tied up in a horse tail. 

Koki raised an eye brow, gazing up at Kazuya from where he was camped out on the couch. 

“You always look hot in whatever you dress up in, and now you are doubting? Just go to him, just be yourself, and I don’t think he cares what you dress in, he loves you anyway…”

“Be myself?” 

“The one you’re in front of him, baka…” Koki smirked. 

“Go…” 

“Thank you Koki.” 

Koki waved him off, seeing Kazuya walk out from the door. 

“Fallow your heart dragon…” Koki smiled feeling contend, sending Kazuya away, to his other half felt right. He wonders what those two was up too, when he felt his own phone vibrating and he reached after his phone. 

“Dinner?” 

And his thoughts went to another person. 

“Jin…” 

Kazuya felt like a school boy, young and free and his heart was thumping and butterflies wanted to spring free, was this love? 

When that smile broke out on Jin’s lips, it shone up his world and he ran into those arms, forgetting the world outside for the moment, feeling content and safe. A kiss was pressed at top of his forehead. 

“I love you…” 

“I love you too.” 

“I will never let you go, never ever again.” Jin promised stroking those strands and Kazuya gaze up into those eyes and he reached up pressing his lips against a pair of plump lips concealing their promise. 

“We had a date…” 

Jin chuckles, his eyes sparkled as his hand cot entwine by a pair of stubby smaller fingers and got led through the street. 

Jin face shone, Kazuya giggled as they saw the whale sharks swimming, he felt at peace in some-way and Jin brush his lips against his temple, ignoring the looks sent at them, but Kame just looked lovingly into those eyes as his face shone up and he tugged Jin away, the sun was on the way down behind the horizon as they stepped out on the roof and gaze out to endlessness and Kazuya leans his head on his arms that lay on the fence as Jin leaned with his back beside him.

“What happen that night?” 

Jin snaps his eyes open, he heard that defeated voice, but he couldn’t fight Kazuya’s demons, those he needed to fight on his own, but he deserved the truth, no matter what. 

“Your father and youngest brother are still alive…” 

“What about?” 

“Your oldest is dead, and Koji escaped just like you, where his whereabouts is, I have no clue…” 

Yuichiro was dead, shot and Koji was on the run.

“Thank you…” 

Jin smiled sadly. 

“I’m sorry too…” Jin wraps his arms around those slim hips, leaning closer against the warmth as he felt a head turn and digging against his chest. 

“I’m here…” 

“I know…” 

Jin pressed a kiss atop of the boys head, life was unfair, he had learned to live with it, and now Kazuya needed to see it with his own two eyes, his family was split like thousands of mirror shards broken. 

Kazuya looks at the sun that slowly got swallowed by the sea. 

He knew the truth and that was enough for now. 

 

\----- 

 

Kazuya unlock the door, stepping inside his apartment, or shared apartment but he met a pitch black apartment.

“Koki?” He whispers, he wanted to search after the light switcher, but Koki could be asleep. He pulled of his silk shirt and was about to start tugging down his black leather pants when he heard a groan from the bed and it was an unfamiliar groan and he saw the silhouette of two people snuggled together among the pillows and duvets. He smiled as he pulls on his shirt and silently left the apartment, no heart to disturbed the two dormant persons on the bed. 

He flipped his phone open, calling a familiar number as he smiled - apparently their date wasn’t going to draw towards the end yet. 

“Kazuya, something wrong?” 

“Can’t I just call to hear your wonderful voice?” 

Jin chuckles. 

“What’s up?” 

“Do you mind some late accompany, my bed is occupied…” 

“What, is Koki taking up all the space?” 

Kazuya chuckled. 

“Not really, more like your friend decided to stay over the night…” 

“Eh?” 

“They looked rather cute, tough…” Kazuya giggles as he heard Jin’s shocked reaction through the phone. 

“You know the address?” 

“Yes, I know where you are…” Kazuya smiled. 

Kazuya smiled as he saw Jin leaning against a wall, smoke in hand, he was waiting for him, outside of the hotel. He felt loved. 

Jin smiled when he saw Kazuya crossing the street over to him. 

“Hey gorgeous…” 

Kazuya ignored the people around him, as he reached up and pressed his lips against Jin’s. 

“You don’t mind me crashing your hotel room tonight?” 

“Not at all and hid your innocent eyes from those two…” He chuckles. 

Kazuya rolls his eyes as he lays his head a bit towards the side looking into those brown eyes a bit seductive. 

“Good luck, but at least I will not complain about a stiff back…” 

“So you try to bribe into sleeping in a warm comfortable bed instead of in an uncomfortable couch, nice going babe…” 

Kazuya pouted.

“Then I just go search after a one night stand…” He purred as he nipped at Jin’s ear lobe and Jin released a puff of smoke as he let the cig drop on the ground stomping on it, putting out the fire as he pushed Kazuya roughly against the wall and draws in those lips into a passionate kiss. 

“You’re mine…” He growls. 

Kame just giggles as he kissed back. 

“Lead me to your room…” 

Jin smirked devilish as he nipped the under lip and managed to maneuver the younger boy towards the entrée of the hotel and into an elevator their lips glued to each other. 

“I love you…” 

“I love you too, more then you know…” Kazuya cup that face in his hand looking into those eyes, eyes of hope and he kissed those lips, tender and sweet. 

“I love you~” 

 

\------ 

 

“So you two have found each other…” Kazuya giggled. 

Koki smacked his head and Kazuya ended up pouting. 

“Mou…” 

Yamashita smiled as he sipped his beer. 

Jin smiled as he looked at Yamapi. 

“Are you worried?” Yamapi whispers to Kazuya.

“About Koki? No, you’ll take good care of him…” 

“You know I’m a cop, do you not?” 

Kazuya just raise an eye brow giving him a pensive boring look.

“As if my boyfriend isn’t one…” He huffed. 

“Okay point taken…” Yamashita giggles and Koki throws an arm around Kazuya’s shoulder snuggling closer against the turtle. 

“You don’t mind do you?” And he looks at him with his puppy eyes, like he asking for permission. 

“No, I think you two are rather cute…” He chuckles. 

“Oi~” 

“What, but you are, considering I stumbled upon you two nestled together in bed…” 

“I hope you know what you’re getting into…” Jin whistles towards his friend, best friend. 

Yamapi sighs as he looks at Koki. 

“I know…” 

Kazuya giggles at something Koki said in his ear. 

And Yamapi fell even more for the gangsta boy. 

“I love him…” 

“Welcome to the dangerous world of bribing the yakuza’s…” 

Yamapi huffed, but Jin was right, they were falling into a dangerous trap they couldn’t escape. 

Jin takes a swig of his beer, and almost jumped half a meter when his phone decided to make the familiar ring tone and Jin gives an apolitically look as he raise out of his seat to stalk away from the heavy sound of the music as he answers his phone. 

“Are you ready to come home?” 

Jin smiled, the familiar voice felt more than welcome. 

“Ryo…” 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Mou, enough with the self-pity, it’s not like you Jin, just bring those three rag rats with you, back to Tokyo…” 

Jin chuckles. 

“So you know…” 

“Of course, I’ve eyes everywhere, just bring them home…” 

“So I still have my work then…” Jin saw people passing by as he stands there outside, still hearing the thumping sound from the base within the bar. 

“Never said you were fired…” 

“Hallo Nishikido-kun…” Purr was sounded and Jin blinks as he noticed a body rub up against his. 

“Kazuya…” He mumbles as Kazuya licked at his lips. 

“Oi, you can molest him later, let me speak to him…” Nishikido grumbles. 

“Hmm, so you’re not planning to arrest me then?” 

“If you play nice, I might lay low…” 

Kazuya purred, dangerous. 

“You’re something Nishikido you know…” 

“Thank you, I feel flatter, but a certain Jin loves you, I know who you are Kazuya. I wouldn’t mind putting you behind bars, but heed my warning, Jin loves you, do you hurt him one more time you’ll see the world behind bars…” 

“Sounds fair…” Kazuya purrs out as he slowly trace a finger down Jin’s chest as he nips at the under jaw. 

“Come home Jin…” And the line went dead. 

“I like him…” Kazuya purrs. 

“You are such a tease…” Jin pulls his arms around those slim waists pressing his lips to those moist lips as they depends the kiss until Koki and Yamapi found them engrossed in a teasing dance. 

“Jin, you two can take the hotel, we take the apartment…” Koki just smiled. 

“Hmm?” Jin got out, dazed as he looks at his two friends. 

“You two, go home…” 

Kazuya chuckles as he entwines his fingers with Jin’s, seeing that dazed look from under the eye lids as he whispers good night to his friends, dragging Jin along with him. 

“Come, let’s go…” 

 

\------ 

 

Jin parked his car outside Yamapi’s apartment, giving him a smile through the review window. 

“You sure about this?” Koki pouts a bit. 

Yampi smiled as he pulls his arms around the gangsta boy pressing a light kiss against the cheek. 

“Let’s try it, if it doesn’t work out, I’ll help you find an apartment, deal?” 

“Okay…” 

“If you want to escape you know where I am…” Kazuya chuckled. 

“Oi, it’ll be enough with you in my tiny apartment…” Jin pouted. 

“Thank you…” Koki said as they geared up, with the little thing Koki owned and they closed the door and Jin nods. 

“Take care of each other and Pi, see you at work…” 

Yamapi smiled as he breathe in the Tokyo air and the sound of the typical Tokyo traffic. He was home, with none other than Tanaka Koki beside him. 

“Let’s go home…” 

“Those two will be fine, ne?” 

Kazuya chuckled, leaning over to press his lips against Jin’s cheek. 

“They will be fine…” 

At those words Jin believed him, they were home and he saw the calm face of Kazuya, and it made him calm down, so far so good. 

“So let’s take out order and just snuggled up in a blanket and watch a good movie…” 

“Sounds good…” Kazuya smiled, feeling nostalgic always wonder how Jin lived, knowing that his apartment was small, but seeing it with his own eyes. 

Locking his door to his car grabbing hold on two suit cases and Kame tried to grab a hold on his but Jin wouldn’t let him. 

“Let me…” 

“Mou…” 

Jin chuckled pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you too…” 

Kazuya grabs their take out sushi and Jin’s lead the way up the stairs, two floors later Jin opens the door, stepping inside as he closed the door behind them and he pushed the light flicker, invading his flat with a soft light. 

“Tadaima…”

“Okaeri…” Kazuya blows out air against Jin’s lips before he pressed his thin lips against those plum lips and Jin dropped his suit cases on the floor and Kazuya lowers the food down gently on the floor as they stumbled over the genkan and continue towards a couch which both ended up in a heap as lips continue to explore each other, lips turning moist bodies rubbing against each other, air getting more difficult to breath and fingers tangles in untamed mane and eyes met as both draws in puffs of air. 

Jin chuckles as he nips the under lip and those eyes sparkles with life once again.

“I love you…” 

“Don’t you ever leave me again…” 

“I won’t I am here, I’ll take care of you by you need you need to gain some pounds.” 

Kazuya chuckles as he nips Jin’s lips. 

“Do your worst…” 

Curled up under a blanket, Kazuya nipping on a sushi piece from Jin’s fingers as a movie played in the background, the soft sound from the movie was enough sound for their peaceful evening as Kame chewed the piece down as he leaned down kissing those lips. 

“Satisfied?” 

“For now…” Jin tells him honest as he pulls his arms around those waists pulling the warm body closer pressing a kiss at the top of his head as a head snuggled closer against his chest and those eyes closed and Jin felt the breathing eave out. 

“I’ll try to bribe Nishikido to see your father and youngest brother…” He vowed as he strokes that cheek with a gentle brush with his finger as that head snuggles even closer and the nose bury in the hallow of his throat and he felt those soft puffs of breath. 

 

\------ 

 

“Son…” 

Kazuya felt loss at words, he gaze into his father’s eyes he wanted to reach out to hug his dad. He was alive. Maybe now the nightmares would end. He looked at the guard beside him as if he would have the permission and the guard made a small nod of permission and Kazuya flung himself at his father closing him in a soft  
embrace. 

“I’ve missed you…” He muffles out.

“I told you stay away…” 

“It’s okay…” 

“It’s because if him isn’t it?” 

Kazuya felt his heart cringe as those fingers rubs right above his tattoo through the shirt and he nods. 

“Fallow your heart…” 

“I promise to come visit Yuya…” 

“He misses you…” 

“Thank you.” 

Kazuya heart was bumping, he felt timeless but not lost just like something was missing. He met four pair of eyes, and he had to admit that Nishikido looked a bit worried. 

“Thank you, Nishikido-san.” 

Nishikido gave him a smile of gratitude.

“I’ll take you home…” Jin tells him softly, worry could be detected in that voice and those gentle eyes watched his form. 

“Mou, I’ll be fine on my own…” 

“Kazuya please, let me take you home, so I know you’re safe…” Jin said, in an ordering voice looking into Kazuya’s eyes with a plea. 

Kazuya grumble as he nods, letting Jin be the bossy one as he felt fingers tangled and lips that pressed against his and Kazuya realized something, his father had approved, in his own strange way. 

Fallow his heart. 

“See you back at work…” Ryo couldn’t help to smile as he left those two meddling in their own affair, he knew what Jin was doing, and Kazuya. He couldn’t put his finger around that boy. He didn’t even want to try. 

His phone rang and he answers the call, feeling dread falling down. 

 

\----- 

 

“So how are things, with you and Jin?” Koki asked a bit teasingly. 

Kazuya giggled. 

“Wonderful…” 

Koki smiled. 

“So does he have any bad habits you wanna share?” Koki asked eagerly and Kazuya burst out laughing. 

“Except throwing dirty laundry all over the floor, I don’t know…” He chuckles. 

“Mou…” 

“Not the best on cooking…” 

“Ha, then Yamashita is a wonderful cook…” 

Kazuya laughed. 

“So how are things between you?” 

“Good, living with him is wonderful and now I don’t think I would be able to sleep beside him but I know those days will sadly come.” 

“Yea, I know what you mean…” Kazuya pouted as they stopped as he got his eyes on something. 

“You have been there huh?” 

Kazuya nods sadly. 

“Yea, two days ago, after I went to see my father things got a bit hectic at their work and I think you have to prepare yourself from some sleepless nights, Yamashita might need to aid the search…” 

“Who are they searching for?” 

“I don’t know those things Jin doesn’t talk about…” Kazuya sounded sad, as Koki nods. Eying the store he glances at Kazuya. 

“If you want to buy something to your boyfriend, then just go in…”

Kazuya smiles sadly and shakes his head negative as he end Koki continue their way pass he store. 

“Let’s find someplace to eat?” 

Kame nods not that he wasn’t hungry, not much he missed the extra warmth in the bed and he heard something, the sirens the sirens of law. His senses screamed escape and Koki looks around half his face hid away by a hat covering his tattoo and Kazuya looks out on the street and they saw a police car speed pass and something pumped into his shoulder almost making him fall forward by the strong push but he didn’t fall thanks to Koki that reacting fast and his hat fell towards the ground. 

“Oi, you see where you are running…” Koki shouted out in a growl. 

Kazuya brushed of himself a bit and he picked up Koki’s hat and the gangster gave him a grateful smile. 

“Koji…” 

“Huh?” 

Kazuya tries to find Koji in the maze of people and he speed after. 

“Oi, Kazuya wait…” Koki tries to shout out as he chase off after Kazuya. 

Kazuya comes to a dead end, he looks around breathing hard, as he tries to draw in air in his lungs, he needed the mind of a yakuza. He chased off again taking another route, hearing his phone ringing for the third time. 

“Kazuya where are you?” 

“Koki go home…” He tells his friend as he slows down to half pace jog. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, call me when, yea you know.” 

Kazuya smiles as he ended the call picking up the speed once again. 

He knew that shape. It was his brother who had pumped into, the final pieces was laid before him. The cops were chasing his brother. 

Koji. I will find you and that’s the last thing I will do, another promised was made. 

“Koji~” 

Koji heard a voice call his name, he must be dreaming as he stops and turns around and there, a dragon was flying towards him breathing fire. Kazuya. He saw that slim shape run closer and he couldn’t help that grin that spread and lit up his face as a slimmer body crashed into his. 

“Kazuya, how?” 

“I escaped, just like you did, I thought you’re dead or behind bars, but when I got the news that you were still on the run, I…” 

“Hush, don’t say anything…” 

“The cops are out after you, come I know a place…” 

“Are you sure about this…” Koji looks around the tiny apartment. 

“Believe me this is the last place, they would look.” Kazuya tells him with a smile as he tried to neat up the place a bit. 

“Kazuya, you don’t live here alone…” 

Observant much. 

“No I don’t…” Kazuya lowers his eyes down on the floor. 

“He wouldn’t be a cop would he?” 

Kazuya snaps his eyes back at his brother. 

“Thought so…” 

“Is not what you think…” 

“Denying your love now? Kazuya, I might have said something hurtful back then, but now I’m not so sure, I thought you were dead, I don’t even know.” 

“Our dad and youngest brother is caged up, our oldest is dead…” 

Koji blinks and he swallows back a lump in his throat. 

“And you?” 

“I escaped to Okinawa, not alone, but with Koki…” 

Koji envelops Kazuya in a hug he almost feel tears kiss his cheeks as he pressed a kiss on top of that head. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“No, I’m sorry…” Kazuya sobs out as he hugs his living breathing big brother closer. 

“I take those words back, I’m glad you’re here alive… and god Koki I need to thank him.” 

Kazuya chuckles through his tears as he just snuggles closer. 

“You might get that chance…” 

“How did you both survive?” 

“Lying low, changing names getting an apartment until we ran into two rascals that changed our future forever…” Kazuya chuckled. 

“Look at you, beating the law…” 

“Baka…” Kazuya sniffs as he rubs his eyes.

Koji laughs ruffling the black hair as Kazuya giggles. 

“You might not have any food at home I’m starving and water…” 

“Water is enough to drink, raid the crane and well, food I haven’t even thought about it…”

Kazuya wrapped up a quick lunch he called Koki to give a signal he was fine and Koki promised to not to hit him and that Kame would tell him the details when everything was settle down. 

Later his phone called again and he heard that familiar tone and he answers. 

“Sorry Kazuya, but things are a bit hectic here at work, are you fine by yourself?” 

“I’m fine Jin. Just do what you do best…” 

“I love you…” 

“I know, I love you too.” Kazuya smiled sadly another sleepless night without Jin by his side and his brother seemed to pick up those vibes pretty fast, so he just enveloped Kazuya in his arms as he lead him towards the bed as he felt the lithe body snuggle closer against him and Kazuya smiled, gratefully. 

“Thank you…” 

“Don’t mention it, just let me hold you…” 

Kazuya closes his eyes, feeling sleep pull him down, he felt safe another piece of truth was relieved and he was glad knowing that his family was alive, Yuichiro you will always be in my heart. He opens his eyes seeing Koji features in the moonlight and those brotherly eyes look at him with such love and tenderness. 

“I love you Kazuya, I might not deserve your forgiveness…” 

“Don’t dwell on the past…” Kazuya muffles out. 

 

\------ 

 

“So this is where you’re hiding…” Jin grumbled out as he had stumbled inside his apartment or more like his and Kazuya’s in the middle of the night, no morning at four in the morning. Tired and drained all he wanted was to snuggled up to his boyfriend and sleep, but too tired to bother that his case was asleep on two pillows and a comforter wrapped around him, like it was all the peace in the world and nothing to worry about. 

“You don’t wanna know how many is out and looking for you, and here you are all innocent and asleep like nothing is wrong.” Jin sighs but leaves the older Kamenashi member asleep as he stumbles towards his bedroom leaving his clothes shattered on the floor in his wake as he falls atop the sheets feeling sleep wave him down as he feels an body snuggle closer against him unconsciously and he tugged that slim body closer against him and the wonderful scent of sakura surrounds him. He can deal with the problems and answers tomorrow. Sleep pulled him down and the last thing he heard was a whisper. 

“Okaeri…” 

Jin awoke by a wonderful smell, his stomach grumbled and the familiar warmth was gone and he rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed, his stomach made another protesting sound and he groans. Searching after a pair of loose pants before he walks out, throwing a look at the still sleeping brother he chuckled a bit and what he saw in the kitchen made him stop in the threshold between the living room and kitchen, seeing that tattoo marred that skin, the black red Japanese dragon, the sign of yakuza would always plague his mind remind him of who he was dating. 

“What?” 

“Nothing…” Jin stalks up to his boyfriend circling his arms around those slim waists, pressing a kiss at the nape of the neck as he tickled his boyfriends’ sides and feeling him squirm in his arms. 

“Jin, oi be careful, I am making the lunch here…” 

“How much I love the idea that you molest my little brother, but I live here too for the moment…” 

Kazuya squirmed away as he sticks his tongue out at his big brother. 

“You’re just jealous…” 

“Aren’t too…” Koji grumbles as he takes a seat on the table. 

Jin raised an eye brow seeing the tattoo flash in front of his eyes. Knowing very well whom he was dealing with here, but one of them he loved. 

“Just don’t be to lovely dove in front of me, I know you love my little brother, but I need to get used to it, okay…” 

Jin bowed as he smiled a bit. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t kill you…” Kame reassured him as he served the lunch, glad that they could eat at peace, just with a few glances from his oldest brother. But he got the permission to date the cop, the cop that was current hunting his brother. 

“You don’t wanna know how many is chasing you right now…” 

Koji sigh. 

“I know…” 

Jin sighs as he grumbles. 

“You can stay here…” 

“Eh?” 

“You can stay here…” 

“Thank you…” 

Jin waves him off and he heard a soft ‘thank you’ in his ear – this was the most bizarre thing ever. 

“I hold the cops off, for the moment, but if they are going to stop chasing after you I can’t do anything about it, but I can help you on apartment hunt.” 

Kazuya smiles and Koji didn’t even know what to say, he was shocked. 

“You have gone soft…” 

“Blame your brother for that…” 

Koji giggles. 

“I was wrong about you… I can see that now.” 

“Thank you…” Kazuya whispers. 

“Let’s just say I have a soft spot for you Kamenashi’s…” 

Kazuya laughs. 

“I doubt that…” He gives Jin a peck on the lips. 

“Tadaima…” 

“Okaeri.” 

 

\------ 

 

Kazuya smirked, he saw a familiar form stalk up to the entrance of the police station, himself was leaning against a wall, the cold started to sip in in the October like wheatear and that body froze as those eyes lay on his tiny shape standing there waiting. 

Kazuya chuckles as he saw that body retreating slightly still in shock and the reason for he was there was of course of ‘that’ – Jin. Jin walks out from the police station, he looked tired but sadly didn’t get far as a hand reached out and stopped him, well of course it was not every day a yakuza stood freely outside a police station unharmed and was there because of another business. 

“Jin, explain yourself…” Yamada hissed as he saw those eyes looking longing at the slim figure standing a couple of feet’s away. 

“Wha-?” 

“Him?” 

“Kazuya…” Jin chuckles. 

Yamada sighs, understanding the situation perfectly. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, you’re hopeless…” 

“I’m a fool in love…” 

Yamada lets him go and sees a smile bloom out as fingers entwines, he shakes his head turning around and he met Nishikido’s eyes who seemed to have a slightly  
smile on his face and nods at him when he acknowledge him. Yamada nods back smiling as he walks down the corridor. 

The world is indeed a funny place. 

“Let’s go…” Kazuya smiles, his hair blows against the wind his face shone with freedom as the sun rays kissed his skin and Jin fell even harder as he pulls the younger into his arms planting a kiss at the top of his head. 

“You two doofbags, come on now, we don’t have the whole day…” 

Jin chuckles as he pulls Kazuya along with him as they decided to wrap a wonderful dinner at their place against his brothers protest. 

Jin takes the grocery bag from Kazuya’s hands as they catch up with the gangster and a whiny mountain as Jin poked Yamapi in the side and Koki fell in steps beside Kazuya as both watched their lovers from the distance. 

“Tadaima…” 

“Oh no, I’m in a sea of love sharks…” 

Jin chuckles as he pats Koji on the shoulder before he skits away inside the kitchen and Kazuya pulls his arms around Koji with a teasing smile. 

“Maybe, you just need to find someone special…” 

Koji pfts as Kazuya started to drag him towards the kitchen. 

“Suck it up, Koji. Be glad we didn’t kick you out from our double date…” Yamapi tells him as he tried to pry a gangster away from him and Koji shock his head, dorks.  
He was trapped in sea of love hormones, and he couldn’t get up nor escape when he saw Kazuya kiss Jin tenderly. 

“God save me…” 

Yamashita chuckles. 

“I think someone is gonna be happy when he gets his own apartment." 

“Then I can shield my eyes from the reality…” He groans. 

“You just need a good home wife…” Koki quirks in as Kazuya chuckles heartily as he rams in the kitchen after available tools to be able to make an eatable dinner. 

And Koji groans, why all this love blooming in the air – he needed his own apartment badly. 

 

\-------

 

“You sure you will be fine?” 

Koji blinks as he saw Kazuya and Jin wrap his bedroom in order and he smiled. 

“I’ll be fine…” 

“Thank you, Jin…” He stated in a matter of fact as he walks out from his new apartment to get the new furniture he had order and help Koki and Yamashita who had offered to help him moving, which he off course had ended up whining and Yamashita had managed to hush him and say that it was okay. 

“He will be fine, will he not?” Jin asked. 

“Yes honey, he will be fine…” Kazuya says as he lays down the last pillow gently in its place, which was on the bed before he strode over to Jin and pulls his arms around Jin’s waists and brings those delicate lips down upon his and the kiss was light, sweet and tender and Jin smiled as he pulls the body closer hearing that purr that came up from those thin lips when he nipped on the under lip. 

“Oi, you two if you even think about it then…” 

Kazuya chuckles as he pushed Jin off him and looks at his brother with a teasing smile and mischief shining in those eyes. 

“I wouldn’t mind give it a test ride…” 

“You two, out now…” Koji scrowl and Jin laughs, apparently getting chased away by Kazuya’s big brother was scary, well better do his bidding and Yamashita and Koki just shakes their head amused when the love pair chased off. 

“Mischief makers…” 

Koji sighs in relief and Koki and Yamashita just raise their eye brows at him. 

“If you even think about it…” 

“No, not a chance…” 

“Good…” 

“But still you need someone in your life…” Yamapi chuckled as Koji growls at him as they passed him to move around all the new stuff. 

“I appreciate this really, thank you.” 

Yamapi brushed it off.

Kazuya and Jin were giggling when the door closed behind them. Kazuya’s brother’s face imprinted in their memory’s made it worth it, and the next thing Jin felt a pair of lips on his and a door against his back as a much slimmer body pushed him against the door and he moan into those lips seeing the dangerous gleam in those eyes. 

“Kazuya...” 

And Jin knew just how dangerous his little turtle is as his fingers starts to tug the garment loose teasingly as the younger moans and tongues duels and Jin starts to tug Kazuya gently against the bedroom and the rest of the clothes shattered against the floor and Jin pushed a naked and flushed yakuza son down on the bed as two legs around his waists pulls him and two lips dances. Hands wander over flushed skin and pants fills the air in the heated moment. 

“Jin~ I want you…” Kazuya moans fervently as his legs around those delicate hips raising his bum from the bed as he felt a hardness rub against his puckering hole as 

Jin muffled out a breath as he wiggles after a more comfortable position and he met Kazuya’s lust full eyes as he pressed his lips against those moist lips as Kazuya moans and arms hold onto his neck as he slowly entering that tight heat as muscles loose up and he slowly glides in and feeling the muscles tense up he stops and he presses kisses all over Kazuya’s face hearing those heaving breath and seeing the sweat drops form on that brow. 

“I love you~” He whispers as he felt nails scratch his skin as he felt those muscles loose up and he sank deeper and Jin couldn’t contain that moan that came out from his lips as the addicted warmth surrounds him and he stilled as he panted. 

Kazuya groans as he nudges Jin in the side, a signal for him to move. A slow teasing dance build up and moans drowns out in the kiss as bodies tensed up as a supernova exploded behind the eye lids and Kazuya feels the warm sticky fluids fill him as his own tensing muscles relaxes and their kissing was tender and sweet filled with passion. A much heavier body slowly eased down cuddling against his chest and Kazuya couldn’t help that his fingers tangled in that sweat cover locks. 

“I love you…” Kazuya whispers as he leans his head against the top of the head of his dormant cop and he slowly fell into a blissful sleep. 

Kazuya opens his eyes, he was alone and his eyes gaze at the clock, it was already evening. Hungry and longed for a shower as the stickiness begin to make itself known, he grumbles as he kicks the cover down at the foot of the bed as he rolls out and goes out into the living room in his naked glory and Jin looks up from where’s lazing on the couch. 

“So the dormant dragon emerges, take a shower there’s dinner waiting…” 

Kazuya grumbles about stupid cops that could read his mind when he stalks inside the bathroom for a shower as he turns the crane on and the warm water soaked him and he reaches after a soap bottle to clean the stickiness away from his body and he moans as he leans his head against the wall and closed his eyes letting the water massage him and a tingle of pain made itself known in the lower black and he smiled. 

“I love you my baka cop…” 

Jin had teared his world apart and build it up with new walls, new opportunities – a new future, they weren't living a lie any more. 

Turning off the crane he stepped out from the shower grabbing a hold on a towel as he wraps it around his slim hips and he walks out from the bathroom with a pouty expression. 

“Jin~” He whines. 

“Hmm?” 

Jin looks up, seeing his boyfriend pouty expression and his eyes fallows that water drop that runs down the smooth milky skin as it drops down towards the floor from a tiny nipple and Jin licks his lips seductive. 

Kazuya chuckled. 

“Pervert…” 

“Don’t blame me…” Jin whines and Kazuya huffs as he crossed over to his boyfriend pressing his lips against those plump one as arms wraps around his hips and fingers tugs his towel loose disposing it on the floor. Jin pulls the warm smooth body closer tipping it over and he felt the familiar weight press down as the kiss turns more passionate and cubby fingers lifts his T-shirt up as they cares his skin teasingly and Jin wiggles as he pumps his pelvis against Kazuya and Kazuya moans when he felt the bugle against him. 

“You better slow down…” Jin pants as he came up for air as Kazuya puts his head against Jin’s shoulder panting after puffs of air. 

“Mou~ I wouldn’t complain…” He chuckles.

Jin smoothly runs his finger on Kazuya’s lower back hearing the small hiss. 

“That’s one of the reasons…” He smirked as he pressed a tender kiss against Kazuya’s temple. 

Kazuya hummed as a soft tapping against the window was heard and he blinked. 

“Huh?” 

The soft sound wasn’t ending and Jin looked a bit skeptical. 

“You check it out, you’re a cop…” Kazuya sticks his tongue out, making his statement. 

Jin rolls his eyes as he gives those thin lips a kiss. 

“As you wish your highness…” 

Kazuya snorts as he rolls away from Jin so he could get up to investigate the tapping sound and Jin blinks when he sees a tiny form outside the window that little white paw that pressed against the window wasn’t defiantly not a birds. 

He opens the window and in jumps a tiny white shivering cat, that was soaked to the bones as it mewled. 

“Okay that minor it down it’s not a bird…” 

Kazuya walks towards the shivering animal with rolling eyes (At Bakanishi) as he picks the shivering tiny animal up in his towel as his soft strokes from his gently hands tires to dry the fur as Jin raised an eye brow at him. 

“What?” Kazuya asks as a playful smile reached his face as the cat had somehow snuggled closer against him. 

“Something is saying you know that that cat?” 

“It’s Yuya’s…” 

“As in Kamenashi Yuya?” 

Kazuya nods. 

“When is your so called family going to stop interrupting us?” Jin chuckles as he pets the cat head as it mewled softly and licked his finger and Jin couldn’t help to smile. 

“Well this one is a charmer…” 

“Jin met Yuki a four year old Siamese cat.” A mew was heard. 

“You said something about food?” 

“I did, but you get dressed first…” 

Kazuya rolls his eyes as he hands the cat to Jin as he stalks towards the bedroom. 

“I don’t know what to do with this family…” He sighs as he pets the cat while walking into the kitchen and Yuki just gave a sound as it sounded like a huff. 

“Hai, hai I will serve you Kamenashi’s forever...” He chuckled ironical for putting himself in this situation it was his own fall after all, he loved a yakuza for crying out loud. 

And Jin wonders how the Kamenashi’s seemed to flock around him. 

The cat just mewled and Jin wished he didn’t have to leave for work later, it was hectic as it was and he just wanted to spend his time with his little newfound family as he felt arms circle around his waist as a pair of lips kissed his cheek.

“You have a night shift right?” 

“Yea…” 

“I’m gonna miss you tonight…” 

Jin pressed his lips against Kazuya’s. 

“So will I…” 

Yuki wiggles out from Jin’s arms as he jumped up on Kazuya’s shoulders as Kame chuckled as he stokes the soft fur, and wonder how Yuki could find him after so many days had gone by, but not ponder on those words to much as they settle down to a quiet and comfortable dinner with the newest family member who purred in satisfaction. 

 

\------ 

 

“Some peace of our own…” Jin sighs dreamily as he presses a tender kiss against a chubby cheek and got a giggle in response as those brown eyes blinks opens.  
Kazuya chuckles, Yuki were sleeping curled up on the new cat equipment that had loaded in the apartment and he heaved a soft sigh enjoying his little family of peace at the moment. 

Two days on their own, since Koji had moved out and it was peaceful again, no nagging from two pair of innocent eyes and Jin chuckles as Kazuya straddle his lap and two pair of lips engrossed in a dance as hands and fingers explores pale and darker skin as Jin brush lightly over the tattoo and he felt Kazuya shiver in his arms. 

“Marry me…” He babbles out as he drowns in those brown dark pools.

“You know you can’t marry me, we’re in Japan.” Kazuya chuckles out like it was the biggest sarcastic joke he ever heard. 

“No but if we were in America…” 

“We aren’t…” Kazuya smiled sadly. 

Jin flopped out two tickets to America and Kazuya blinks he felt tears run down his cheeks, kissing at the palm as he felt a thumb stroke his cheeks kissing his eyes. 

“God, a million time over yes…”


	3. I don’t Live a Lie

Kazuya’s father looked proud as he saw the golden ring on his finger, and he knew, of course he knew and just pulls his son into his arms. 

“I am proud of you…” 

Kazuya felt cherished, he would never believe he would hear those world outer out by his father and Yuya looks proud, like Kazuya had concurred the world on his own, tearing down the walls and here he was, married none the less to a police – the police that put them behind bars, but Kazuya had just fallowed his heart. 

“I so long for when you will come out from here and be a part of my life again…” Kazuya mumbles against his father’s shirt.

His father’s hand wraps around his left and those fingers circles his golden ring, like he had longed for see his son getting married. 

“I wished you would’ve have been there…” 

“Enough with the mousy talk, I’ve had enough…” Koji grumbles and Yuya pats his older brother sympathy.

“Hurry up, before Yuya is smitten enough to fall into a lovers trap…” Their father teases and Koji mutters something under his breath before he flees out the door.

Jin sees a muttering Koji storming pass him and he raise a question brow at Kazuya, Kazuya just chuckles as he shakes his head. 

“Don’t ask…”

“Don’t tell me your father told something smart that got poor Koji rampaging out like that…” Jin chuckles as he felt a pair of lips kiss him tenderly as a hand cup his cheek and fingers entwines as two golden rings made a wonderful melody – of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to write a Epilogue, but my brain screamed for me to do it so here it is
> 
> thank you for sticking with me and my wired plotbunnys.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the mist of my other projects this turned up, after countless of days writing I managed to finish it.


End file.
